Encuentro Salvaje Un aventura al estilo Rodríguez
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: The Mexican Way, es un termino utilizado frecuente mente en estados unidos para los tan famosos encuentros de pistola, entre individuos que están fuera de la ley. En el caso de la secundaria Cosmos, buenos. . . !PUS TAMBIEN COMPADRE!
1. Chapter 1

Hola damas y caballeros, este es una segunda Mini historia del show de "Mi vida y yo" el cual tendrá como temática la acción, de la guerra. . .Oh pero tranquilos no es nada así super drástico. . . . ¿o si lo será?. . .JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Para aquellos que no conozcan el show, lo pueden buscar en línea si quieren, para lo que sí saben, bueno espero que les agrade. Bueno, damos inicio.

* * *

Capitulo uno: Las acciones del pasado, generan Eco en el presente (literalmente).

* * *

**_¡FLASH DEL PASADO!, ¡PASADO!, Pasado, pasado, pasado. . . . . . . . . ._**

¡BAAAAUUUM!

Balazos, explosiones, gente gritando órdenes, el sonido de pies corriendo a todo lo que pueden, jadeos, luz de sol fastidiando a los ojos y el incesante olor a fierro quemado. Era todo un caos en realidad, y una perfecta escena para una guerra en pleno medio día.

¡PUUM!

Dos sujetos, uniformados de gris y con máscaras, se cubrían detrás de una pared de edificio ya toda dañada.

-Oh. . .cielos. . .esto, es intenso, ¡JAJA!, ¿No te parece?- el primero le pregunto al segundo -¿eh?-

El otro estaba checando su arma en ese instante, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que él otro decía.

-Necesito un cartucho, tienes uno extra ¿quizás?-

-¡Ah, siempre el mismo de siempre, sabes. . .!- checo dentro de su traje -¡Tienes que relajarte de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Primo!

Le mostro el cartucho en su mano, y este se le fue casi arrebatado sin mucha amabilidad.

-¡JA, Pero que es lo que dices!- este segundo le miro de manera divertida ante tal comentario -¡Soy el sujeto más relajado que el mundo haya conocido!

-¡JAJAJAJA, SEGÚN TU!-

-¡PERO DIME, VAMOS A HACER ESTO, ¿O QUÉ?!-

-¡A la cuenta de tres entonces!-

-¡Entonces a la una. . .!-

-¡A las dos. . .!-

Ambos cargaron sus armas para escuchar, fuerte, claro e inspirador sonido del ¡CHACK, CHACK! de un disparador cargado y listo para la acción.

-¡TRES!-

¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

**.**

**_¡CASI UN AÑO Y TRES CUARTOS, EN EL FUTURO!, ¡FUTURO!, ¡Futuro!, Futuro, futuro. . . . . . . ._**

Oculto en la oscuridad de un cuarto, a la mitad de la noche misma, una figura delgada se encontraba sumergida en lo más profundo de su monitor de computadora. Aburrido, solitario, únicamente picando el ratón, comiendo papitas con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba checando lo que fuera que fuera que apareciera en su buscador, y claro que no era nada alentador tal deber. Pero, sin siquiera fijarse bien en donde picar el cursor, este dio con una muy interesante página de internet, una página, de películas independientes estudiantiles.

El título de la página fue lo primero en sobresalir del sitio, el cual decía en letras brillantes "Las mejores recomendaciones" y después apareció un cuadro de color negro en el medio de la pantalla y rápidamente el video comenzó a correr.

-hm. . .-

'_Yo hundí nuestra nave'_

'_No puedo creer que me digas eso'_

_'La verdad, es que. . . ¡SOY UN MUTANTE!'_

-Pero, ¡¿QUÉ?!-

El tipo detuvo el video en aquella parte, para después mirar con más claridad al tipo que aparecía en el monitor.

-Oh, esto. . .yo, oh, no, esto. . .oh, oh, es, es, es. . . yo, yo, oh. . . . ¡Aaaaah!-

Ahora comenzó teclear como nunca en su vida, para verificar la información de la página, dirección, conexiones similares, fecha de publicación, registros de publicadores, la dirección y nombre de todo aquel que tuviera relación. Todo eso fue seguido por la aparición de otras ventanas, las cuales tenían mucha más información al respecto y de estas todavía aparecieron más. Fue sino hasta que una foto se adueñó del monitor que el joven sujeto, que por fin dejo de buscar.

-oh, avemaría purísima-

**_¡Un momento después!, después, después, después. . . . . . . ._**

_¡TASSS!_

La puerta fue azotada por el mismo sujeto de la computadora, quien salía a la mitad de la noche con una hoja de papel en la mano y britano a todo pulmón por alguien superior a él.

-¡JEFE, JEFE, JEFE, JEFE!-

**_¡UNOS CINCO MESES EN EL FUTURO!, ¡FUTURO!, ¡Futuro!, Futuro, futuro. . . . . . ._**

En la oficina de la directora del instituto Cosmos, la mismísima jefa se encontraba inspeccionando algunas notificaciones de alumnos mal portados, las cuales tenía la plena intención de firmar en la línea de 'suspendidos' sino fuera por el repentino sonar de su teléfono.

_¡BRBRBRBR!_

-¿Hm?-

**_¡MAS TARDE ESE DÍA! ¡DÍA!, ¡Día!, Día, día. . . . . ._**

En la entrada principal del instituto, los jóvenes iban con el chisme y la plática que estaba bien buena. Los grupitos estaban cada cual en su respectivo lugar charlando y poniéndose al tanto de una que otra tarea que debían hacer para mate, historia, ciencias, inglés, francés, etc. Al final, no daba pinta de ser un día fuera de lo regular, todo normal y quieto, sobre todo para algunos miembros de equipo cuatro, de la materia de artes. Esos eran Liam, Sandra y la manga-maniaca de Birch.

-¡Así que es por eso que no pude comprar el boleto a mi exhibición de bicis de montaña!-

En ese momento, la joven pelirroja estaba terminando de contar su más reciente "desdicha" a sus amigos, quienes la veían con mucho escepticismo. La primera en hablar fue la misma Birch.

-ah. . . bueno, si, eso es malo, pero. . . bueno supongo que tu mamá podría cuidarse sola en el hospital, quiero decir, es solo un brazo roto, no es que tuviera el cerebro dañado o algo-

-¡sí, exacto, eso mismo fue lo que le dije!

Liam y Birch pusieron cara de, "oh, valla" ante ese comentario.

-¿hm?. . . ¡Oye, no sabía que te gustaran las bicicletas!-

-¡Prefiero las patinetas, pero es que en la muestra de bicis estará presente mi. . .!-

¡**_GGGHHHYYYGGG!_**

Ese fue el altavoz principal del patio trasero, interrumpiendo toda acción en el patio principal de la escuela y atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes.

_'Atención alumnos, se necesita de todos los alumnos, en el gimnasio de inmediato para un aviso muy importante, de inmediato'_

Y corte, la directora cortó la misma comunicación después de haber dado ese pequeño aviso a todos. Y todos, se confundieron con el mensaje. Era todavía muy temprano como para dar avisos, pero bueno, nadie podría objeción.

-¿hm?-

-¿Qué piensas prima?-

-que, creo que todos deberíamos ir, ¿no les parece?-

-¿y? ya la oíste, todos vamos a ir-

-sí, pero es que Raffi. . .-

-¡Oh, cierto-

El rubio al parecer había logrado realizar memoria con respecto a su mejor amigo.

-¡Olvide decirles, Raffi está enfermo!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sí, Ayer me hablo por el teléfono y me dijo que les informara de que no podrá ayudarnos en el último trabajo de arte del señor. . .-

¡**_GGGHHHYYYGGG!_**

El altavoz volvió a emitir su señal de encendido, pero solo como recordatorio del último mensaje, la voz de la directora no se escuchó una segunda vez, pero los estudiantes sabían que ella se encontraba del otro lado del botón, esperando no tener que llamarles la atención a todos.

-¡Hablaremos de Raffi más tarde, ahora tenemos que irnos!-

-pero. . .-

-oh, tranquila Birch, no es nada serio, solo estará fuera los próximos dos días-

-oh, está bien-

-¡Vamos!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-

Cada uno de los alumnos de la secundaria Cosmos entró a las instalaciones, hasta que el último de ellos dejara el patio, sin idea, o sensación en las entrañas, que les avisara de lo que se aproximaba a ellos.

**_Continuara. . . . . . . ._**

* * *

**_BUMM, BUMM, BUMMMMM!_**

**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Qué rayos paso en el pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿por que tanto eco?. . . !Oh valla, supongo que si quieren saber que onda con todo esto, tendrán que ver el próximo capitulo de. . . !ENCUENTRO SALVAJE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Esto es PAINTBAAAAAALLL

* * *

Soleado, era un bello día soleado de primavera, con pájaros cantando en los árboles, abejas polinizando de las flores, la brisa fresca que despeinaba a cualquiera y una sensación de éxito que cualquiera podía sentir. Sí, eso mismo era lo que el joven Raffi Rodríguez sentía en esos momentos, al caminar con rumbo a la escuela.

-¡AWWW! ¡QUE BUENO ES YA NO ESTAR ENFERMO!- se dijo para sí mismo -¡HOLA!-

Este saludo a unos repartidores del diario, recibiendo un buen "hola" por parte de estos.

-¡JEJEE!-

Le hizo una seña como de Elvis a unas viejecitas, las cuales se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡OH, HOLA AMIGUITO!-

Aun perro que estaba atrapando el friz vi por allí, le logró dar unas cuantas caricias en la cabeza.

-oh, si es un día muy bello- continuo su camino –y estoy seguro de que mis amigos podrán disfrutar tanto como yo, cuando los llevé a la Pizzería, como compensación de mis dos días de. . .-

En eso, el entusiasmo murió.

-pero. . .¿que?-

La razón de tan repentino cambio en Raffi, fue no más por ver a su escuela a una cuadra de distancia. Esta, se podía ver claro como emanaba humo y emita sonidos de alarmas de autos.

-Oh, oh, oh. . . Rayos, un incendio-

Y el muchacho salió corriendo a toda prisa.

**_¡UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS!, ¡DESPUÉS!, ¡Después!, Después, después. . . . . . ._**

Todo parecía sacado de una película de supervivencia zombi al llegar a la secundaria Cosmos. Autos a la mitad de la calle, hojas secas decorando todo el pavimento, restos de papel higiénico en los árboles y postes de luz, bicicletas dañadas, y más sobresaliente de todo, era la asquerosa que se veía la fachada del edificio. Pintura, grafiti y una que otra ventana rota era lo que se presenciaba mejor. De un minuto a tener cielos azules y sol brillante, a completamente gris y con frio, el día de Raffi se perdió.

-pero que fue lo que. . .-

**_¡GRRUU!_**

-¡Oh, espere!-

El pobre casi se resbalaba y caía al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie gracias a un pequeño saltito que dio.

-¡Pero que!-

Miró para abajo, y valla sorpresa que se dio, al notar que aquello que piso, fue no más que la patineta roja de su amiga Sandra.

-Sandra. . .-

Volvió la mirada arriba y quiso divisar, a quien fuera y mejor aún, a la dueña del patín si se pudiera.

-¿pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-

Exasperado por tan repentino descubrimiento, el joven Rodríguez mejor sacó su teléfono Celular de su pantalón para marcar a la dirección.

**_¡DENTO DE LA ESCUELA, ¡ESCUELA!, ¡Escuela!, Escuela, escuela. . . . . ._**

La gran e imperturbable calma de los pasillos del instituto fue bruscamente interrumpida por el resonar del teléfono en la oficina de la directora. Desde la cafetería, al aula de ciencias, e incluso en el área de la piscina, el eco producido solo se escuchó pero nadie atendió al incesante llamado.

Todo parecía estar completamente abandonado, excepto por unas. . . ¡DOS SOMBRAS MISTERIOSAS QUE SE MOVILIZARON A GRAN VELOCIDAD!

**_Afuera en la calle. . . ._**

Raffi seguía aguardando a que alguien atendiera el teléfono de la dirección para poder pedir información, pero al cabo de unos treinta segundos, la maquina corto automáticamente la llamada.

-ah, ¿Qué acaso era día de fuga y nadie me dijo?- miro su celular otra vez –Tal vez Liam pueda contestar-

Estaba a punto de intentar otra vez pero con su mejor amigo, pero a pleno marcado algo atrajo su atención.

¡CLYNKY!

-¿eh?-

Al mirar, no se podía diferenciar que fue aquello que se escuchó caer al concreto, pero debió ser algo metálico por como resonó. Eso quería decir, que si había alguien en la escuela.

-bien. . . parece ser que si hay clases- se olvidó de hacer la llamada, así que mejor se adentraba –Hm, tal vez deba llevar la patineta de Sandra, no me da confianza dejar esto en la calle-

Con un ligero pisotón levantó la patineta del suelo y la cachó con la mano. Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta principal del colegio, solo tendría que evitar algunas cosas que se le interponían en el camino y ya podría estaría a salvo dentro del edificio. Pareció un buen momento para silbar una tierna canción de videojuego como, Mario, en ese instante, así que, no más paso. Un despreocupado se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela no teniendo en cuenta que una figura oculta en las sombras lo observaba.

La sombra se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, pero de inmediato se pasó al nivel del suelo y de allí a unos arbustos. Desde ese punto miro como el joven Rodríguez se dirigía la puerta principal del colegio.

-hm. . .-

Ya pasando la estatua del colegio, serían unos cinco metros para alcanzar las escaleras y de allí a la puerta para Raffi. Solo que no era el único que seguía moviéndose, la sombra también se movía lo más sigiloso que podía.

-hm, ¿me pregunto si esto tuvo que ver con el proyecto de arte? Eso sí que sería bastante extraño, y/o exagerado-

Por su cabeza corrieron gotas de sudor frio al pensar en esa idea, pues que ridiculez realmente, pero era consciente de la poca probabilidad. Aun así, tal vez una remodelación podría explicar la pintura en la pared y los colores.

-sí, sí, sí, ah, que locuras. . . ¡Ah!- se sintió muy mal de repente -¡Que triste, estoy hablando solo con migo mismo!-

Su mini yo, ya estaba por subir los escalones, pero nomas con dar un paso más al frente.

_¡PFFSS!_

-¡Hm!-

Un momento de silencio se adueñó de todo en ese instante, pues al parecer algo había pisado él, que sonó pegajoso y líquido.

-¿y esto?. . .-

_Como en cámara lenta, Raffi detuvo su avance para inspeccionar aquello que había pisado con la suela de su zapato, lo cual resulto ser no más que una pequeña esfera casi aplastada de color verde, la cual goteaba un líquido del mismo color y ensuciaba también._

_-esto. . . es, es. . .-_

_Un foco de los de bajo consumo se apareció por encima de su cabeza, al darse cuenta de lo que era esa cosa, lo cual tampoco fue algo grato para él._

_-¡Oh, no!-_

_¡TAN, TAN, TAN!_

Ya a velocidad normal, la sombría figura salió de su escondite

-**¡JA!-**

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡**MUERE!- **dijo el misterioso al desenfundar -**¡COMOPOLITANO!**

_¡BA-BA-BA-BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

-¡PINTURA!-

_Solo en a velocidad lenta, se pudo ver como este Raffi se echaba a rodar como todo un profesional de la gimnasia para la puerta principal, al mismo tiempo en que esquivaba unos puntos de colores que amenazaban con darle en la ropa._

-¡UF!-

Llegó al portal y de inmediato busco la agarradera de una de las puertas, con el plan de usarla como escudo. Lamentablemente al momento de realizar dicha acción, se vio con el problema de que estas estaban atascadas, por lo cual su gran plan se vio frustrado.

-Oh, no-

Desde el otro extremo, la misteriosa figura ya le estaba jalando el gatillo de su arma.

-**¡JEJE!-**

_¡BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG!_

-¡Ah, no!-

En un reflejo, decidió usar la patineta de su amiga como un escudo protector, lo cual funciono.

_¡PLACH, PLACH, PLACH, PLACH, PLACH!_

La tabla había quedado completamente manchada de puntos verdes, pero Raffi completamente intacto.

-¡AH! ¡OYE ESO ES TRAMPA, NI SIQUIEREA SE QUE SUCEDE!-

-**¿Hm?-**

_¡BA-BA-BA. . .!_

El fuego se detuvo de inmediato, cosa que rara pues tenía la evidente ventaja sobre el pobre e indefenso Raffi.

-**Esa voz. . . Podría ser-**

-¿eh?- su mente comenzó a trabajar -¡Oportunidad!-

Con ese chance no jugaría, lo tomaría y acabaría con su rival, pues no era desconocido que en las reglas de las guerritas de pintura, todo aquel que reciba un impacto directo en áreas vitales, tendría que salir del juego. Bien al parecer, ese tipo lo había incluido al juego al atacar primero, ahora Raffi aprovecharía lo único con lo que disponía para contraatacar.

-¡UH!-

De nuevo empleo sus habilidades atléticas para alejare de la entrada principal y así dejar al otro sujeto descubierto de su tiro, la bola de pintura casi intacta que había pisado.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

-**¿EH?, ¿Qué? ¿Eh?-**

Estaba a punto de arrojarle la bola, más ninguno de los dos contó con la repentina aparición de otro sujeto, justo detrás de Raffi y a varios metros adelantado del primer sujeto armado.

-¡RAFFI!-

-oh. . . ¿yo?-

-**¿Raffi?-**

-¡AHHH!-

En un reflejo y en pleno uso de sus capacidades físicas, Raffi logró girar como un tornillo, para así arrojar su lanzamiento en contra del nuevo sujeto.

-¡NNNH, NO ME ASUSTAS!- y como todo un beisbolista lanzó la esfera -¡AAH!-

_El proyectil siguió un curso curvo el cual parecía que iba a fallar su objetivo, pero en milisegundos retomó curso, rodeando de manera curva del arma del tipo y continuado de allí a impactar directo en su pecho._

_¡PLACH!_

-¡OH!-

El tipo cayó (de mentiritas) muerto en los arbustos cercanos, mientras Raffi rodó por el suelo encontrando protección a un costado de la estatua escolar esperando no haber recibido ningún disparo directo del segundo sujeto. La cosa por otra parte, fue diferente.

-**¡Hm!-**

El agresor salió huyendo de inmediato, con rumbo al edificio al cual entro de un solo salto a la ventana más cercana.

_¡CRAASH!_

-¿Qué paso?-

El moreno asomó su cabeza para ver y sorpresa que se dio, el tipo ya se había escapado.

-¿Pero a donde se fue?-

Miro un poco más sus alrededores, esperando que ya no hubiera más sujetos armados que quisieran atacarlo con armas de pintura, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco.

-oh, oh, oh. . . ah, ah. . . oh, a-ayuda-

-¿hm?-

-¡Ah, oh, R-Raffi. . .ah. . . compañero, a-ayuda-

-pero. . .-

Esa voz le pareció bastante familiar ahora que lo pensaba, pero no sabía si debía atender al llamado, pues capaz de que le disparaban, aunque aun así sabía que su lanzamiento anterior había sido perfecto y ahora el tipo estaba eliminado.

-hm-

Se decidió por ir a ver de quien se trataba, claro no si echar un vistazo alrededor por si las dudas.

-oh. . . ayuda. . .Raffi. . .pronto. . .ah-

-hm. . .-

Se acercó con cuidado a los arbustos, retiro varias hojas de su camino y allí estaba el sujeto.

-ah. . . Raffi. . .-

-¡Jasón!. . . ah, Tu intentaste emboscarme?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TONTO, INTENTABA AYUDARTE!-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Pero de que? Y. . . ¡Oye, un minuto, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Nadie me dijo que había guerritas!

-¡ESO ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIRTE, TONTO ESCUCHAME!-

-. . . Esta bien-

Jasó por fin podría hablar pero. . .

-¡OYE UN MINUTO!-

-¡Ah por el amor a. . .! ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Si estamos jugando a las guerritas, entonces no estás eliminado ya, quiero decir, son las reglas y eso créeme que lo sé muy bien-

-¡OK, dime, que. . . ACASO. . .no quieres que. . . TE DIGA. . . lo que tengo que. . . DECIR!-

Varias gotas de sudó resbalaron por el rostro de Raffi, pues si la ver dad que fastidio, pero ah bueno, eran las reglas ¿Qué se podía hacer?

-Ah, bueno, te di en el riñón, así que creo que tienes unos segundos de dramatización-

Jasón le miro con tremendos ojos de asesino, a lo cual el mini Raffi solo sonrió de la manera más calmada que logro disimular. Pero ya habían perdido tiempo así que. . . ¡Oh que más daba! Tomó posición de sufrid y comenzó a hacer caras de desfallecimiento.

-¡Ah, Eh, Y, el horror, el horror, ¿Por qué a mi?!-

-¡JASÓN, JASÓN AMIGO, LO SIENTO NO SABIA QUE ERAS TU!-

-¿En serio?, ¿En serio?, ¿De verdad?-

-hm, hm-

-ah, bien- se puso serio un instante para después regresar al papel -¡Oh, Raffi. . . a sido horrible, todo horrible. . . Oh, el horror!-

-¡HABLAME AMIGO, DIME QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!-

-¡Hace dos días, fue. . .hace dos días Raffi!-

-¡¿Han estado en esto por dos días?!-

-Ellos simplemente llegaron. . . de la noche a la mañana. . . la directora pensó que sería recreativo. . .pero, se salió de su control y ahora. . ¡OH, OH, EL DOLOR!. . .-

-¡JASÓN!-

-¡AHG!. . . Raffi, esto es horrible. . . ¡OH, UH, AH!-

-¡¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO A LA ESCUELA JASÓN? ¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS?!-

-yo. . .escape. . Pero. . . los otros, deben. . .seguir jugando. . . ¡OH, AHG, UH!-

-¿Quién es el responsable Jasón?, ¿contra qué me enfrento?-

-no. . .tu debes irte. . .ya. . .corres peligro. . .y, sinceramente, faltar a clases es mejor ¡UH ES ESA UNA LUZ QUE VEO!-

-¡JASON, NO ME IRE AMIGO, NO DESPUES DE ESTO, DIME ¿QUIÉN SE METIO CON MI ESCUELA?!-

-Raffi. . . ellos. . .ellos. . .se, se. . .-

-¡OH NO, NO, NO!- lo tomó de los hombros y los acerco a él -¡JASÓN, JASÓN, AMIGO NO, NO TE MUERAS, JASÓN POR FAVOR!-

-ellos. . ellos. . .-

-Jasón-

El pelirrojo se acercó lo suficiente a él para poder hablarle en el oído con su último aliento.

-_los, escorpiones rojos- _ y desfalleció -_¡UUAH!-_

Y Raffi estaba a punto de dramatizar un poderoso "No" a los cuatro vientos del mundo, pero en lugar de eso, solo dejo caer a Jasón sobre su regazo. Pero ya no parecía que siguiera dramatizando o jugando a los muertos de película, ahora se le veía pálido y asustado, como si hubiera visto a la huesuda en persona.

De mera sorpresa, un grupo de tres alumnos de la secundaria se aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, topándose con el escritor del diario y el adonis moreno.

-¡Raffi!-

-¿Rodríguez?-

-¡Si, es Raffi!-

-¡HM!- los vio llegar y bueno, eso lo saco de su mundo, de vuelta a donde estaba, ¿el cual era? Oh, ya recordaba -¡Oh, eh! ¡¿JASÓN?!-

El pelirrojo no respondió.

-¡¿JASÓN?, ¿JASÓN?, ¿AMIGO?, ¿JASÓN?!-

Los demás miraron un tanto preocupados la escena que el moreno y el rojo habían armado de la nada. Con un Raffi melodramático y un Jasó que ya se quería ir a casa de una buena vez, solo tenía que aguardar a que Raffi acabara.

-¡NNNNHH. . .NOOOO!-

**_._**

En el interior del colegio, al mismo tiempo en el que afuera había todo un alboroto de gritos y demás platica, un grupo de extraños sujetos vestidos como guerrilleros, se encontraban descansando de la ardua batalla. Unos leían, otros revisaban sus armas, otros platicaban, unos pocos jugaban cartas y uno solo descansaba sobre una cómoda y elevada silla. Más la calma pronto se acabó, para cuando el mismo misterioso que ataco a Raffi se apareció por el pasillo y entro por la puerta alterando la calma de muchos.

**-¡OYE!-**

**-¡FIJATE!-**

**-¿QUÉ TE PASA?!-**

**-¡Perdón. . .!**

**-¿Qué tanto te traes?-**

**-Es que él. . .-**

**_¡CHK,CHK!_**

Todo el mundo guardo silencio en ese preciso instante, y debían, si no querían recibir un disparo de aquella arma que se escuchó cargar. Esa era la del mismo jefe, lista y cargada para disparar.

Lentamente todos boletaron para donde el sujeto en la silla alta. Este, ya no seguía del todo descansando, su cabeza estaba echada atrás pero uno de sus ojos si estaba abierto y mirando con severidad al tipo recién llegado.

**-hm. . .yo. . . lamento la interrupción de su descanso. . .-**

**-¡AH, YA, YAY! ¡Sergio, Sergio, Sergio!- **bostezo un poco antes de continuar, ya despierto, prosiguió -**¡AW!. . . ¡Bien amigo, bien, al fin estaba entrando en Rem, y tu, llegas aquí, interrumpes y fastidias la tarde a muchos! ¡Típico de ti ¿no?!**

**-oh. . . perdón Checo, pero es que. . .tengo, noticias-**

**-Oh ¿noticias? Valla, y por las noticias, ¡Todos tenemos que estresarnos, ¿verdad?!-**

**-E-es que. . . ¡Bueno, ya perdón Checo, pero es que si es importante amigo, si, va ya perdonen!-**

**-Oh, está bien, ya abre tu maldito hocico de una vez y dime, ¿Qué Jodidas te pasa por el cerebro?-**

**-¡Oh, ya Checo, también compadre no manches, ya dije que perdón!-**

**-¡QUE YA HABLES PUES!-**

**-Oh. . . Pues es que ya está aquí amigo-**

**-hm. . . ah, ¿Qué?–**

**-Rodríguez, Checo, es este Rodríguez, ya lo vi este afuera, ahoritita mismo Checo, el mal nacido ya llego-**

Los murmullos comenzaron a hablar entre todos aquellos sujetos. El nombre de Rodríguez comenzó a sonar demasiado, entre todos. Pero más que nadie, el jefe de allí reacciono más enojado y fastidiado, tanto que se acomodó correctamente en la silla.

-**¡Ontiveros!-**

Un tipo detrás del tal Checo se puso en firmes.

-**¡Señor!-**

**-Pues ya avísele a los otros ¿no?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-¡Pues como que ¿Qué?!**. . .** ¡PUS QUE YA SE ACABARON LOS MENDIGOS JUEGOS!-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-¡PUS COMO QUE ¿POE QUÉ?!. . . ¡YA LLEGO UN VERDADERO CABRON A ESTE COLEGIOCUCHO, FEO Y SUCIO!- **recupero el aire perdido –**Ah. . . ya llegó la hora, la hora de vengarnos, por todas las que nos hizo ese bastardo, hijo de su reverenda madre-**

Checo se puso de pie y su figura salió de las sombras, pero no hubo mucho que revelar, pues tenía cubierta la boca con un paliacate y la cabellera toda larga y desarreglada que le cubría toda la frente.

-**¡Ya quiero que todos salgan y se revienten a cuanto cabron de este colegio vean!-**

Nadie aguardo y de inmediato siguieron la orden de su jefe. Levantaron sus cosas, dejaron a un lado todo aquello con lo que se estaban distrayendo y tomaron sus armas.

-**¡Y cuidadito si me tocan a Rodríguez, ¿eh? Que de todos aquí, yo soy quien tiene más pendientes con él! ¡ASÍ QUE, YA, YA, YA, MUEVANSE YA, YA, YA!-**

Casi de inmediato el cuarto estaba vacío, todos estaban corriendo ya por el pasillo armas dos y listos para la pelea y humillación de la secundaria cosmos.

-**¡HOY, NOS LA PAGAN DE TODAS, TODAS, LOS MALDITOS RODÍGUEEEEEEEEEZZ!-**

**_Continuara. . . . . . . ._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: **_Escuela bajo sitio.

* * *

En el colegio Cosmos, las cosas no se veían del todo, en orden. En el interior del lugar, era todo un feo desastre y desorden, sin mencionar que ahora, había mucho escándalo. Todo debido a cierto grupo de cuatro chavos del instituto que corrían por si bienestar, tanto físico e higiénico.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya estamos muy cerca!- les dijo el primer chavo

-¡Date prisa!-

-¡Si ya falta poco!-

-¡¿Pero a dónde vamos chicos?!-

-¡A nuestro lugar seguro Rodríguez, así que mueve las piernas!-

Del grupo, Rafffi era quien iba de último mientras que los otros, sí que se veían muy apresurados en escapar y llegar a un lugar en el que estuvieran sanos y a salvo. Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al corredor que conectaba con el área este del colegio, lleno de casilleros y mesas de salones tiradas y a pleno pasillo, pero pronto, realmente pronto estaría a salvo. . . lo cual sería en tres, dos, uno. . ¡SAAM!, pues de la nada, estos fueron jalados por una fuerza misteriosa al interior de unos casilleros del pasillo. Cosa por lo cual todo se puso negro y atemorizo a nuestro amigo Rodríguez.

-¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! ¡QUÉ LE PASO A LA LUZ?!-

Se escuchó el alboroto de cuerpos moviéndose dentro de lo metálico y siendo al mismo tiempo arrastrados a lo profundo de un lugar. Más que pronto, todo paso y la luz regreso al mundo.

¡CLIKY!

-¡AH!- se cubrió el rostro -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-

-tranquilo, estas con los tuyos Raffi, así que tranquilo ¿quieres? No me gusta verte de ese modo-

-¡Hm!- sus ojos se abrieron con ligera sorpresa –Espera. . . ¿ah? ¡¿Birch?!-

Se quitó los brazos de la cara y allí la vio, vio a una chica de clase gótica frente a él, de piel clara y cabellera pintada de morado. Era su buena amiga y compañera de estudio Birch, quien además le regalaba una tierna y linda sonrisa.

-¡BIRCH, ERES TÚ!-

-Je, bueno si, ¿a quién esperabas? ¡RAFFF!-

Sin tiempo, Raffi tomó a la chica en sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo, lo cual obviamente la dejo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo roja de la vergüenza. Bueno, pronto la expresión de ella cambio por una más romántica y con laureles rosas a su alrededor, signo de que le estaba gustando este saludo.

-¡JEJE, JEJEJ, JAJA, JEJEJ, AH!-

-Hm, hm-

-¿oh?-

Pero el momento tuvo que parar, estaban acompañados y ya casi lo habían olvidado.

-¡Oh, bueno, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, ah, me alegra verte también Raffi! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA. . . .Ah!-

-Si- el se desapego –Me alegra verte también-

De nuevo, de nuevo ella se sonrojo y su aspecto miniatura tomo el control, viéndole con ojos de gato enamorado. Bueno si iba a seguir así esa chica, mejor alguien más reportaba la situación.

-¡Hm!- se quejó uno de los chicos -¡Si, bien por ustedes, pero supongo que querrá saber de dónde lo sacamos!-

-¡OH, OH, SÍ, POR SUPUESTO!- aplaudió entonces -¡Enciendan las luces!-

Y a la orden de ella, el resto de la iluminación tomo lugar, irradiando con un amarillo todo el lugar y rebelando de que se trataba de un corredor húmedo y casi vacío en las entrañas de los muros de la escuela. Raffi quedo impresionado por tal ingenioso lugar para ocultarse era el que se había encontrado sus amigos en realidad.

-¡Cielos, esto es, es, esta. . . .!- pero el ánimo se le bajó –Muy sucio, ¿en dónde estamos?-

Una nueva voz tobó la atención de los cinco muchachos. Era ruda, femenina y muy excitante (sin albur).

-¡Estamos dentro de la escuela, la vía interna de la escuela, usada únicamente para las reparaciones de la tubería en caso de daños o remplazo de acero!-

-¿Sandra?-

-¡Exacto!-

La dueña de aquella voz hizo acto de presencia, saliendo de las profundas y recogidas sombras del pasillo y parándose frente a ellos. Una chica pelirroja de tez tostadita, pecas ojos verdes y un atuendo de guerra combinado con sus colores de negro y rojo.

-Valla, valla, valla, pero miren quien por fin se aparece, don enfermo en persona-

Raffi frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, me alegra verte a ti también Sandra-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, y ¿de dónde lo sacaron?-

Los otros chavos se aceleraron cuando recibieron la mirada de Sandra.

-¡ah, oh, bueno, sí, nosotros lo encontramos!-

-¡En, en, en, el patio principal de la escuela!-

-¡Junto con Jasón!-

-¿uh?- hizo una mueca al no ver al periodista con ellos en ese preciso instante -Y ¿en dónde está ese tonto? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?-

-oh. . . bueno-

En ese instante, Raffi intercedió por sus compañeros quiñes se veían nerviosos por contarle la situación a la pelirroja.

-Me temo, que. . . ah, Jasón fue eliminado por mi culpa, y ahora él. . . él, él- se llevó la mano a los ojos para taparse y que no lo vieran lagrimear -¡Yo no quise pero, me temo que me confundí y tome a uno de los nuestros por enemigo!-

Todos con excepción de la pelirroja le vieron con ojos de cachorrito triste por la noticia de que el chico reportero ya no los seguiría en el juego. Pero realmente no había de que preocuparse y solo era Raffi quien exageraba lo sucedido con su amigo.

-ósea que ya se fue a su casa-

Los otros chicos, menos Birch, despegaron sus ojos de Raffi y quitaron la expresión de dolor de sus rostros de una vez.

-oh si, ya lo eliminaron de la guerrita-

-¡Oh, estupendo, justo cuando necesitamos de todos para esto!-

Raffi dejo la dramatización a un lado, miro a sus compañeros e hizo la pregunta que le estaba intrigando.

-ah,. . . muchachos y. . . ¿Qué es exactamente esto?-

-Hm, vamos, te lo diremos en el camino-

Sandra se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al interior del lugar. Los demás hicieron un ademan de estar de acuerdo y le siguieron de inmediato. Birch le tomó del hombro a Raffi y le sugirió que le siguiera, el no se opuso y fueron los últimos en movilizarse.

**_¡MIENTRAS TANTO!, ¡TANTO!, ¡Tanto!, Tanto, tanto. . . . . . . . . ._**

En el área de computación, alumnos del primer año se encontraban aborricados detrás de mesas y sillas, rogando por que los invasores no vinieran al área de cómputo jamás. En ese momento ellos se encontraban almorzando papas y refrescos sacados de las máquinas expendedoras. Parecía que podrían respirar tranquilos, no habría tanto problema con los rivales y menos estando en un lugar seguro como ese.

Algunas risas y comentarios entre amigos comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad, como si no hubiera guerra alguna que inquietara su paz, solo amigos y buena comida, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡JEJEJE!-

¡POOW!

-¿Eh?-

El sonido vino de afuera, por el corredor, cosa que les puso los pelos un tanto de punta al pensar que los invasores ya sabían dónde buscar por ellos.

-hm. . .alguien, d-debería ver-

-sí, sí-

Pero todos se juntaron en un montón cerca de la esquina más lejana del salón, esperando no tener que ir allí a inspeccionar, pero alguien debía. Por mera maldad, todos los ojos se fijaron en el chico más lejano del circulo y lo miraron con cierta malicia.

-¿hm?-

El muchacho presintió una tremenda presión sobre su nuca, giro los ojos para ver que pasaba y allí los vio. Todos mirándole, mirándole con sugestivamente únicamente a él.

-¡Ah, pero. . .!-

Muy tarde, fue empujado del círculo, a la mitad de la sala como si nada. Claro intento reintegrarse con empujones y quejas pero la cosa no cambio, él era el elegido para verificar.

-aj, está bien-

Ya sin más se acercó con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a la puerta del salón. Después pero con mucho más cuidado y sigilo, movió una de las bancas y alejo un poquito la puerta del umbral. Abrió tantito la puerta para poder mirar con unos de sus ojos, todo el escándalo que sucedía allí afuera en los pasillos. Lo que vio lo preocupo.

-**¡VAMOS!-**

Eran los invasores quienes venían a toda prisa por el pasillo, con rumbo a donde había más cosmopolitas que cualquier otra parte en el colegio; El área central.

-Oh no-

**.**

De regreso en los pasillos de interior del colegio, el grupo guiado por Sandra continuaba siguiendo las tuberías, ahora las del anexo con la cafetería, rumbo al área de los baños de los chicos, en el noroeste de la escuela. Aunque mientras que caminaban, se le comenzó a explicar a Raffi.

-supongo que querrás saber cómo fue que todo esto comenzó ¿no? Rodríguez- uno de los chicos comentó

-Pues. . . ¡Sí!. . .¿Cómo es que toda esta guerrilla de pinturas comenzó chicos?- pregunto el de la camisa azul

-Bueno. . .- Birch se dispuso a contestar –Todo comenzó hace tres días exactos. . .-

**_¡RECUERDO DE TRES DÍAS ATRÁS!, ¡ATRÁS!, ¡Atrás!, Atrás, atrás. . . . . . . . . ._**

_Los recuerdos de Birch revelan una asamblea con todos los alumnos profesores y secretarios del colegio reunidos en el gimnasio, donde la directora se encontraba hablando y hablando sin parar en el podio. A decir verdad, se le veía bastante ansiosa, demasiado entusiasmada de hecho._

_"Todo paso demasiado rápido en verdad, la directora nos llamó a todos para dar un informe demasiado importante según sus palabras"_

_De inmediato, la puerta de madera se abrió y de esta salieron los bedeles cargando un poster pegado en madera. Cosa que atrajo la atención de los demás._

_"Resulto que la directora recibió una invitación a lo que era una competencia amistosa de guerritas de pintura, contra otra escuela"_

_"Y cuando dices escuela, no sé, ¿te refieres a otro colegio pero de fuera?"_

_"Oh, sí, es mismo"_

_Los alumnos se mostraron emocionados y atentos a lo que ahora si se estaba diciendo en la reunión por lo cual la directora continuo hablando, más que ahora tenía un brillo de cofinancia en sus ojos. Los chicos continuaron atentos a la palabras de la directora, pero justo en eso ella dijo una oración que les dejo un tanto impresionados._

_"Estábamos entusiasmados de verdad, pero cuando la directora menciono un premio sorpresa para los vencedores, pues ahí la comenzó la presión Y después lo peor paso"_

_"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

_"Al día siguiente todo ya estaba listo para el enfrentamiento"_

_Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la secundaria llegaron muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Con ánimos y ansias de comerse al mundo. Esperarían más información de la competencia ese día para que todos se pusieran de acuerdo para la guerrita._

_"De la nada todo estaba ya listo"_

_Los primeros alumnos estaban por entrar al colegio cuando de pura sorpresa, se encontraron con toda una estantería de armas, protección y balas de pintura de múltiples colores, en su camino. _

_"las armas estaban a disposición, al igual la protección, municiones mapas de la escuela e incluso algunos estandartes del colegio"_

_Ellos se quedaron un tanto impresionados con todo lo que había allí, realmente parecía ser suficiente como para armar a unos cuantos escuadrones militares hasta los dientes"_

_Todos se frenaron al mirar todo lo que tenían a disposición y al alcance de sus manos, cuando la directora tomo acto de presencia frente a toda la escuela muy nerviosa. Todos los jóvenes le miraron extraño mientras ella hablaba y sudaba frio. El grupo de Birch, Sandra y su primo Liam se miraron mutuamente a los ojos pensando en que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir._

**_¡FLASH BACK, FIN!, ¡FIN!, ¡Fin!, Fin, fin. . . . . . . ._**

El grupo seguía en movimiento, ya cuando Birch termino la historia Raffi no se lo podía creer.

-Resultó que el un día después del anuncio de la competencia. . . ¡IBAMOS A TENER EL ENCUENTRO!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A tan solo un día de aviso?!-

-Así es- comentó Sandra volteándose a verles -¡Esos sujetos llegaron a cuarenta minutos de habernos equipados, con sus enormes camionetas todo terreno y camiones de carga con un montón de soldaditos adolecentes de pasajeros, nos comenzaron a disparar sin misericordia, asustaron a los profesores y nos hicieron atrincherar aquí desde entonces!-

-¿y nadie de sus familias se ha preocupado por ustedes!-

-¡AW!. . . La verdad intentamos e intentamos, pero nadie responde nuestras llamadas y/o correos-

**_En la casa de los alumnos que seguían jugando._**

La contestadora automática sonaba justo al momento de la llamada, y después del "BIB".

"_¡Hola, estamos llamando desde la gran acampada nocturna escolar, solo queríamos recordarle los beneficios escolares de su hijo/hija/s al asistir, pronto regresaremos todos! Una sincera disculpa por el regreso temprano de su hijo/hija/s, pero debo recordarle que el mal comportamiento no está permitido en. . . ¡BIB!. . . "La secundaria cosmos". . . ¡BIB!. . . y recuerde que la reunión de padres de familia es el próximo viernes 15 del mes. Nos vemos pronto"_

**_BIB_**

**_De regreso en la escuela._**

-oh, cielos, ya veo-

-Lo peor de todo fue que perdimos a muchos de nuestros compañeros de escuela ese mismo día a la primera oleada-

Sandra volvió a tomar la palabra entonces.

-Sí, y lo que sobrevivimos, estamos atrapados aquí en la escuela hasta que nos eliminen del juego-

-¿Así que desde hace unos días, están aquí sin oportunidad de volver a casa sino pierden o los eliminan tampoco?-

-Tal y como es-

Birch puso una pequeña cara llena de preocupación, al recordar algo que también le tenía muy preocupada y los otros les intrigaba más darles alarma.

-¡Oh cielos!- su cara se puso pálida con rayitas negras y frente tornándose azul -¡Y no tenemos idea de cómo tratar a esos locos dementes de la guerritas, incluso tomaron prisioneros para asegurar la duración del juego!-

-¡¿TOMARON PRISIONEROS?!-

Sandra silbo con sarcasmo, quitándose unos pelos de la frente. Sabia de que hablaba Birch y el porqué de su preocupación, pero la verdad no le quería dar nada de importancia al asunto y mucho menos al prisionero más fácil de capturar de toda la escuela.

-Uh!. . .si así es, entre ellos, el menso de Liam-

-¡¿Liam?!-

-si, al tonto lo atraparon cuando salía del baño- suspiro -¡Ah!-

-Como dijimos Raffi, están todos locos por este juego-

-yo. . .esto. . . yo. . . . ¡AH!-

Raffi se detuvo, cosa llamando la atención de Birch, Sandra y del resto del grupo cuando se percataron de la dramática parada del moreno.

-¿Raffi? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No chicas, no lo estoy. . . ¡Ah, todo esto es mi culpa!-

-¿hm?-

-¿tu culpa? Pero si ni siquiera estuviste aquí los primeros dos días-

El joven Rodríguez se echó a la pared todo rendido y dolido. Sus compañeros le vieron extraño mientras que este comenzó a lagrimear de los ojitos todos tristes que puso (sin ponerse mini, era algo cursi más bien). Comenzó a ver al unísono y a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Esos tipos usan vestimenta de combate parecida a la de un Cartel-

-Oh. . .-

-Hablan en un idioma raro que no comprenden ustedes, pero que en realidad es Español-

-eh. . .-

-sus armas tienen el emblema de un escorpión rojo-

-uh. . .-

-se movilizaron alrededor del colegio dejándolos a ustedes atrapados en el medio, en la formación de tenaza con ayuda de sus vehículos-

-este. . .-

-Sus armas están decoradas para parecer armas antiguas como, rifles, escopetas, viejas metrallas y revolver de fino y elegante calibre-

-. . .-

-Y además tienen mejores armas que ustedes y arsenal de pintura además de las pistolas-

Todos estaban con la cara de plato y ojos de puntitos negros por tales aciertos. Giraron la cabeza tratando de apartar la confusión y mejor preguntar ¿Cómo era que sabía tanto sobre esto?

-Sí, eso pensé, y ni siquiera es la punta del iceberg eso que les acabo de decir, y ya están con cara de "¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?"-

-Pero. . . pero- Sandra salió de la impresión, gracias a su temperamento volátil -¡Espera un minuto!. . . ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes de dónde vienen? ¿Cómo sabes cómo visten?. . .y, y, y ¡¿ESTO ES TU CULPA?!-

-Sí, me temo que así es chicos, todo esto es mi culpa-

Se sentía mal al respecto, así que los dejo de ver pegando el hombro a la pared

-Todo esto, desde el comienzo-

¿Raffi? ¿Qué ocurre? Dinos que es lo que ocurre, por favor-

-¡Si, comienza a escupir Rodríguez!-

-¡SI!-

¡CRCRCR!

Un pequeño temblor se pudo sentir por las paredes del interior del colegio, haciendo así que un poco de polvo les cayera en las cabezas. Sí que fue un tanto alarmante lo que acaba de suceder, pero también fue preocupante escuchar pisotones y uno que otro grito distorsionado de las paredes, al igual que el sonido de las armas ser disparadas una y otra vez sin descanso alguno.

Los muchachos miraron el techo y después las paredes, siguiendo el ritmo y el orden de los caóticos gritos.

-y ya comenzó-

-¿HM?-

Todos le voltearon a ver raro al muchacho Raffi pues, si sonaba raro al decir esas cosas, ¡y aun no le agradaba a nadie lo que dijo hace rato de que era su culpa! Más no duró, Sandra volvió a reaccionar a prisa.

-¡EL FUERTE!- se giró -¡Están atacando ahora, debemos ir a defender!

-¿hm?-

-¡USTEDES!-

-¿Hm?-

-¡SI, TÚ, TÚ Y TÚ, TOMEN SUS ARMAS Y PREPAREN UNA LINEA ORIZONTAL DE TRAS DE MI, VOY A NECESITAR QUE ME CUBRAN!-

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

-¡BIRCH, AYUDA EN ESTO!- entonces era el turno de Raffi, pero -Y tú. . . ¡Hm, tu quédate aquí loco, no te quiero ver tu cara ahora, estas demente y raro el día de hoy, y no sé si tenerte confianza en esto, así que hazme un favor y no estorbes ¿sí?!-

- . . .-

-¡VAMOS EQUIPO!-

Y sin perder tiempo salieron al ataque dejando a un Raffi amargado, solo y abandonado. Él tan solo los escucho marchar lejos, donde la batalla estaba teniendo lugar, escorpiones rojos contra los Cosmonautas de la secundaria Cosmos.

-hm. . .ah, no sé qué fue lo que paso para qué. . .-

-Raffi-

-¡¿Birch?!- se sorprendió –Pero. . .-

-yo sigo aquí contigo- dio un paso al frente mostrando su mejor rostro –Pero necesito saber Raffi, ¿Qué sucede?-

-es que. . .-

-Por favor Raffi-

-Birch-

-Soy tu amiga Raffi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero, yo necesito saber si puedo contar contigo- dio otro paso al frente -¿Puedo contar contigo?-

Esto dejo al joven Rodríguez pensando, pues que leal de su amiga al quedarse con él, por encima de todos los demás en la escuela, ella estaba allí con él.

-Está bien, te diré, te diré lo que pasa Birch-

**_Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . ._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo cuatro: **_Demasiados motivos y opciones

* * *

-Está bien, te diré, te diré lo que pasa Birch-

**_¡FLASHBACK!, ¡FLASHBACK!, ¡Flashback!, Flashback, flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_"lo que pasa, no, mejor dicho; lo que paso fue lo más usual y típico en la tierra natal de mi familia. Un conflicto que ha perdurado desde la formación de esa nación, y me refiero a el Conflicto entre los Sectores de la población_

_Fue una mañana del siete de junio, hace unos cinco años que todo cambio para la nación, cuando un pequeño pero prometedor emprendedor del bajío de la nación se apareció con una estupenda y magnífica idea."_

_El campo era desolado, pues era un enorme jardín en los llanos campos verdes la mejor opción donde se podría mostrar lo nuevo, lo mejor, una oportunidad para cambiar a toda la nación. En el centro, barias filas de sillas estaban acomodadas y de frente a un escenario cubierto por cortinas. Los interesados venían de todas partes para ver qué era eso que prometía tanto para dar y ofrecerles a ellos, eso claro, les mantenía la expectativa en alta._

_Una pequeña cara curiosa se asomó por un extremo del lugar, esperando a que todo saliera bien para él y lo que tenía que mostrar. Todo estaba listo y puesto, así que con o sin temores, mejor salió a delante con su maravillosa idea._

_Las cortinas se abrieron y ante todos quedo expuesto lo que tanto había causado revuelo._

_"Fueron las guerritas de pintura"_

_"las. . . ¿guerritas de pintura?"_

_"No parece tan importante, u original al oírlo a la primera vez, pero las cosas fueron diferentes. Todo era una idea del aprovechamiento de la sociedad en la que vivimos ahora. Con tanta violencia en las calles, en todos los hogares, guerras y deseos de hacer daño. . . alguien decidió aprovechar todo eso y convertirlo en algo. . .medio positivo. Pero como fuera que fuera que se diera, funcionó, y las guerritas de pintura tuvieron un repentino auge de Popularidad"_

_Donde quiera que uno fuera por e país, como en una pequeña vecindad, una escuela, un hogar, la calle, parques y/o lugares con los materiales requeridos, había pistolas de pintura llenándolo todo de color. Todo niño, niña, joven o adulto que practicara deporte se armaba con pistolas para las guerritas de pintura con una muy flexible facilidad._

_"Tal vez fueron los precios muy baratos, la publicidad, los diseños de las armas, el desahogo de la energía que siempre sobraba de más en cada persona, o pudo haber sido la facilidad de la limpieza sobre todas superficies y también de piel, además de la nula toxicidad de la nueva pintura, o tal vez las competencias de fácil y sencillo acceso que se dieron alrededor del país, ¡Pero el punto es!, que las guerritas se hicieron mega populares y de alto respeto en la nación"_

_En cada calle, aparador, estación de tren, parada de autobuses, aeropuertos, comerciales y en cualquier otra red de comunicación. Todo lo eran las guerritas de pintura, ya incluso los demás deportes de popularidad, como el gran futbol, las luchas, basquetbol y béisbol empezaban a ser opacados por la fiebre de la pintura. Y el responsable de todo eso solo podía ver con orgullo su trabajo, pues era sin duda algo maravillosos. Un medio por el cual la sociedad solo pensaba y aprovechaba una actividad recreativa para desbloquear la mente y ser divertidos, ya hayan sido tipos ricos, de clase media, o baja, nadie quedo excluido de la gran sensación que movía a toda una nación. Y aun que tomara su tiempo, a cada quien le llegó su bolita de pintura al corazón en ese par de años._

_"Lamentablemente. . . la etapa de más revuelta y desconfiancita se avecinaba a la nación. UN periodo que es capaz de separar a todo humano en cuerpo y alma. . . ah, llegaron las elecciones presidenciales"_

**_¡TAN, TAN, TAN!_**

_En la primera hora de la madrugada, un grupo de muchachos salía de los almacenes a las calles para aproximarse a la publicidad y después cambiarla de manera poco cordial y/o atenta a los viejos anuncios. Los letreros nuevos eran pura propaganda política, de senadores, mayores y más sobresaliente: los candidatos presidenciales. Tan solo les tomo un par de horas para poner ya todos los, letreros, carteles, bandas, estampas, folletos y etiquetas conmemorativas de cada partido. Dejando olvidado todo lo que anunciaba a las guerritas de pintura._

_"En la tierra natal de la familia Rodríguez, No hay peor cosa que una elección electoral, para sacar lo peor de la misma sociedad"_

_Los noticieros solo abarcaron el caos que se propagaba en las calles, todo por las marchas y las riñas de votantes indecisos y/o decididos a que su candidato ganara. Los candidatos en sí, parecían más unos rebeldes religiosos propagando sus palabras de terror y caos a una población de inocentes corderos que les escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. Ya fuera en un estadio, terreno baldío, pueblos, ciudades, parques, juguetería, en una tienda de víveres, los centros comerciales, toda avenida, callejón, circuito, escuelas, universidades, televisión, radio, periódicos e internet, ¡Por todos lados maldita sea! ¡Allí, allí estaban ellos, hablando y movilizando a las masas para servir a su causa!_

_"Nada fuera de lo ordinario en realidad, pero no paso mucho tiempo, para que incluso las guerritas de pintura fueran afectadas por la política. . . y. . . .Eh ahí donde todo se fue al inodoro"_

_Al cabo del primer mes del primer, del primer periodo electoral, uno de los partidos encontró un jugoso objetivo de publicidad atrayente de posibles votantes. Las guerritas de pintura, lo más de moda y preferencia en esos tiempos. Estas eran un buen foco de luz para atraer a muchas polillas hacia ellos, pero necesitarían ayuda para aprovecharlas._

_"Un día, una de las campañas electorales trato de ofrecerles un trato bien jugoso a la compañía responsable de haber hecho de las guerritas algo tan popular y grande, pero solo serían recompensados si aceptaban el hacerles un "poquitito" de publicidad a su candidato presidencial._

_Desafortunadamente la compañía no solo no acepto el trato, sino que les, bueno. . . digamos que hubo, ah, muchas palabras mal sonantes entre ellos y no terminaron nada bien en lo personal. El partido político en verdad quería el apoyo de la gente fanática de las guerritas y no se rendirían por nada en el mundo, aun si tenían que jugar sucio con otros fuera de la disputa electoral._

_De un día al otro, el partido comenzó a patrocinar a sus candidatos en centros de guerritas alquilados por ellos mismos, para atraer a la gente y hacer eventos donde pudieran patrocinar sus ideas políticas. Eso sí, nadie se esperó lo que en uno de esos eventos ocurriría"_

_En un pequeño mitin de prensa, el susodicho candidato, promulgaba un plan que tendría para combatir la inactividad física y la peresosidad de los jóvenes de ahora._

_-Eso en cuanto a reforma energética. . . ahora, en cuanto a la juventud de ahora en nuestro país, tengo una idea para promover la activación física de cada uno de ellos, eso incluye al tan aclamado deporte que tanto les gusta a los jóvenes de ahora, Las guerritas de pintura-_

_Un monto de murmullos comenzó a escucharse por el público joven en el recinto._

_-Si hacemos que ese deporte pase a estándares controlados, en eventos públicos, auspiciados por las secretarias de salud y escolar, les puedo asegurar que todo niño, niña, o joven, tendrá por obligación participar en eventos benéficos para su activación física. Ahora, pasando a. . .-_

_En lo que el diputado hablaba sobre su próxima idea política, tenía muchas otras ideas que promulgar, pero en la audiencia televisiva un grupo de individuos no se veían conformes con lo que acababan de escuchar ni aunque haya sido poquito lo que había dicho._

_"El gobierno intentaría adueñarse de las guerritas de pintura para incluirlas en planes de estudios de educación física para las instituciones escolares. Eso eliminando las ventas y dando gratuitamente todo lo que hizo a las guerritas tan populares. Claro que la compañía tenía otros planes en mente._

_La compañía quería convertir de las guerritas de pintura en un deporte de liga profesional, nacional. Que estas tuvieran equipos representativos alrededor de todo el territorio nacional, con estadios, centros de entrenamiento, e incluso clubes que ofrecieran becas educativas a los buenos jugadores jóvenes de la nación."_

_"eso suena excelente"_

_"y lo era, pero, claro, la disputa fue inevitable de todas formas, el sector que apoyaba al candidato Contra el sector privado, todos comenzaron a pelear de manera muy abierta"_

_En cada presentación, platica, visita y oh debate, los aficionados de las guerritas de pintura intentaban boicotear al diputado y a su campaña electoral. Pero quienes apoyaban al diputado, no se dejaron agredir tan fácilmente. Donde quiera que hubiera una tiendita de guerritas de pintura, los ciudadanos partidistas armaban sus quejas con los distribuidores y destrozaban el producto vendido allí._

_Unos por defender el deporte y convertirlo en algo de liga con todo y equipos y torneos, y los otros por hacerlo algo de acceso directo a los estudiantes y en el plan de estudio para así jugar todos los días en las escuelas._

_"Hubo batallas, conflictos en las calles, linchamientos, daño a la propiedad pública y repercusiones monetarias al área privada. Por más de dos años y medio, las guerritas jamás habían generado tanta violencia entre sus fanáticos. La guerra por el futuro de un deporte yacía sobre nosotros"_

**_¡FLASHBACK FIN!, ¡FIN!, ¡Fin!, Fin, fin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

Birch había estado atenta a cada palabra de su querido amigo Raffi, pero aun había algo que le causaba intriga.

-Pero. . . ¿Cómo fue que tú te involucraste en esto Raffi?-

-Pues porque yo. . . .y toda mi familia. . . y quiero decir que Todos los Rodríguez. . . éramos invencibles-

-¿eh?-

-Durante todo el tiempo en el que las guerritas fueron populares, mi familia tuvo una gran e inesperada revelación, como los mejores tiradores y duelistas de arma a arma. Ganamos muchos torneos, y competencias callejeras. Pero, al ser tan grandes, fue inevitable ser; la clave en la batalla final-

**_¡FLASHBACK!, ¡FLASHBACK!, ¡Flashback!, Flashback, flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_¡BAAAAUUUM!_

_Balazos, explosiones, gente gritando órdenes, el sonido de pies corriendo a todo lo que pueden, jadeos, luz de sol fastidiando a los ojos y el incesante olor a fierro quemado. Era todo un caos en realidad, y una perfecta escena para una guerra en pleno medio día._

_¡PUUM!_

_Cientos de soldados de distintivo gris se enfrentaban a unos guerrilleros de distintivo rojo ardiente, en el campo de guerritas más salvaje y realista que se pudiera dar en toda Latinoamérica: en un centro histórico y palacios de gobierno de la ciudad._

_-¡AAHH!-_

_-¡EEEHH!-_

_-¡AAYYGH!-_

_-¡OOH!-_

_-¡UUUAAAHH!-_

_El lugar era una zona de guerra por completo, autos, edificios, locales, casas, áreas culturales de la colonia y demás cosas de la propiedad estaban cubiertas por un color rojo. . . y verde fosforescente. También había explosiones de pintura volar los cielos, cargas de tinta cruzaban a toda velocidad la distancia y cada cinco segundos alguien siempre gritaba de dolor al ser eliminado del juego._

**_¡FLASHBACK FIN!, ¡FIN!, ¡Fin!, Fin, fin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

-Esa batalla, ¿Qué paso después?-

-Todo termino, y, bueno, hubo un ganador y un perdedor-

-pero. . . ¿Quién gano?-

-Hm, si, ganadores. . .eso siempre es lo que importa, o ¿no?- miro a su amiga con una mirad

-Oh, bueno, yo no quise decir que. . .-

-No importo al final nada Birch, pues, Para cuando todo acabo, las guerritas ya no se sintieron igual, en lo más mínimo igual, y todo por la victoria del equipo incorrecto-

(Música épica de guitarra, como de, "erase una vez en México")

**_¡FLASHBACK!, ¡FLASHBACK!, ¡Flashback!, Flashback, flashback. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Ambos cargaron sus armas para escuchar, fuerte, claro e inspirador sonido del ¡CHACK, CHACK! de un disparador cargado y listo para la acción._

_-¡TRES!-_

¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

_Salieron de su escondite de vuelta a la acción, haciendo que cada bala que ellos disparaban contara. Enemigo tras enemigo cayó al suelo eliminado por los dos primos Rodríguez y el resto de su familia que se les unían en la corrida. Eran una línea de veintiocho Rodríguez que no cedía terreno alguno a ninguno de los enemigos de rojo, ellos solo avanzaban y avanzaban de manera arrolladora._

**_¡FLASHBACK FIN!, ¡FIN!, ¡Fin!, Fin, fin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

-Yo y toda mi familia ganamos la última guerrita de pintura jugada en nuestra madre patria, en equipo, juntos, todos unidos, por una causa. . . la causa contraria a la de estos invasores-

Ahora parecía que las cosas estaban más claras para Birch, sabia ahora a que se enfrentaban y porque estaba allí en la escuela; La venganza.

-Eso quiere decir que esos tipos, tú y tú familia los derrotaron en esa gran batalla de Pintura, y por eso quieren vinieron a Cosmos, para ajustar cuentas por lo pasado-

El la miro de nuevo, pero ahora más dócil y tranquilo, pero no menos estresado.

-Sí, así es- volteó de nuevo –Pero como ya dije, No se volvió a sentir bien disparar una sola bolita de tinta, después de tan semejante batalla-

-¿Eh? ¿y por qué no?-

-¡AH, NO LO ENTIENDES!- se abrazó a si mismo sujetándose de los codos -¡ERAMOS TODOS COMO HERMANOS, ALGO HABIA UNIDO A TODA LA NACIÓN, Y POR CULPA DE UNA REPENTINA ELECCION Y CONFRONTACION DE IDEAS, NOS ODIAMOS, PELEAMOS Y LES DESEAMOS EL MAL AL PROJIMO!. . . Y. . .Y. . .Y, ¡Y POR ESO LAS GUERRITAS SE FUERON AL CAÑO!-

-Raffi, yo-

-¡PUDIERON HABER LLEGADO LEJOS, SE PUDO HABER CONVERTIDO EN UNA TRADICION, HUBIERA ALEJADO A MUCHOS DE LAS VERDADERAS ARMAS DE FUEGO, HUBIERA SIDO UN DEPORTE, HUBIERA SIDO ACCESIBLE PARA TODOS!- se apretujo más -¡PERO YO Y MI FAMILIA LO ESTROPEAMOS ESE DÍA, Y SÍ, TAMBIEN LOS DEMAS TUVIERON RESPONSABILIDAD, PERO FUE MI FAMILIA LA QUE DISPARO LA ÚLTIMA ESFERA DE TINTA-

-¡Pero tu familia solo fue utilizada!-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA, AL FINAL, YA NADIE QUIZÓ TOMAR EN SUS MANOS UNA PISTOLITA, Y LAS GUERRITAS, OFICIALMENTE MURIERON!-

-Raffi. . .-

-¡AY!. . . ¡Ay, ay, ay!- se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarse –Abecés, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y así poder advertirme de mi error, de poder escoger el bando correcto, pero ya no es posible-

-Oh. . .Raffi-

**.**

En los pasillos principales del colegio de la secundaria Cosmos, la masacre de sus alumnos continuaba. Los escorpiones rojos les dominaban por estrategia, velocidad y número a los alumnos del lugar. Tan solo eran unos pocos Cosmonautas quienes apenas podían mantenerse en la lucha, entre ellos se encontraba Sandra, el equipo de Futbol del colegio y uno que otro estudiante habilidoso con el gatillo. Pero a pesar de que pudieran contener a loa Escorpiones, sería necesaria mucha más ayuda para que su oportunidad de Victoria fuera mayor.

-¡Cubran la izquierda!- ordeno para que ellos cumplieran -¡Que alguien les cubra mientras recargan, ahora, Alguien cúbrame!-

La batalla continuaba en furor, pero algo con lo que los Cosmonautas no contaban en esos precisos instantes era una terrible desventaja. Los escorpiones se preparaban para aprovechar el propio sistema de red de la escuela para ganar de manera arrolladora la competencia, solo que los inobedientes surgieron.

**.**

Existía un centro de sistemas, electricidad y materiales didácticos en el sótano del colegio el cual era un pequeño armario cerrado con enrejado. Se podía ver dentro de el por una ventana la cual también estaba protegida por una rejita negra de metal la cual separaba a un grupo de Escorpiones rojos de su objetivo principal. Uno de ellos ya había intentado hasta el cansancio el por abrir la puerta, pero aún seguía teniendo dificultades para lograrlo.

Pronto uno de sus compañeros se le aproximo y le susurro algo en el oído que le hizo frenar su trabajo.

-**_¡ATENCION!-_**

Todos se dieron la media vuelta y se pusieron en firmes cuando su poderosísimo líder entro por la puerta.

-**_Muchachos-_**

El tal enmascarado Checo les miro a cada uno de ellos bastante serio y expectante a su avance en poder entrar al sistema de la escuela, el cual no había progresado mucho desde los últimos dos días.

-**_Quiero que me respondan una, insignificante y minúscula cosa. . . ¿Por qué aun nadie a entrado allí?-_**

Le echó a cada uno de ellos una mirada fuerte y muy abrasiva para mostrarles su inconformidad en su deber. El encargado de eso tenía que armarse de mucho valor para poderle decir lo que se debía. Tomo un respiro y comenzó.

**_-Bueno, señor, es el problema de este país-_**

**_-¿hm?-_**

**_-A diferencia de casa, los canadienses si se toman en serio la seguridad digital de sus escuelas, simples hackers como nosotros no podemos entrar al sistema así porque sí-_**

**_-Si- _** dio un paso al frente mirándole severamente**_ –de eso me di cuenta hace un día cuando tu inútil no pudiste entrar a la computadora de su directora por cuatro horas, y ¿eh? Menso, ¿Qué paso después?. . . oh sí, ¡ESA TIPA NO TIENE NADA ÚLTIL EN SU COMPUTADORA!, ¡COMO SI ESA TONTA VIVIERA EN LA EDAD DE PIEDRA Y NO SUPIERA DE MEJOR TECNOLOGIA CABRÓN!, ¡CUANDO A MI Y OTROS TRES BUEYES, NOS TOMÓ DIEZ MINUTOS ROMPER SUS ARCHIVEROS, SACAR CADA PEPELITO DE CADA CAJA, REGISTRAR SU ESCRITORIO Y REUNIR CADA DOCUMENTO DE ESA MUGROSA OFICINA Y PONERLO TODO EN UN FREGADO MONTO!_**

**_-uh. . -_**

**_ -Y pones de excusa a este sistema, pues fíjate que no creo que los canadienses sean el problema sino un idiota que no cumple, y está, ahora frente a mí-_**

**_-yo. . .-_**

**_-¿Hm? Que, oh, sí, ¡Tu dijiste que allí adentro se encuentran los servidores, que con ellos bastaría para entrar a la red oficial de este colegio!. . . y ahora, ¡Sales con que el sistema te trae una reja con candado!-_**

**_-. . .-_**

**_-¡Ah pero que pendejito inútil resultaste ser cabrón!-_**

**_-hm. . .-_**

**_-"HM" ¿QUÉ? "HM" ¿QUÉ?- _**le dio un zape en la cabeza para que ya no se hiciera el inútil -**_¡Sirve de algo y vete a eliminar a cuanto tarado de esta escuela veas!, ¡MUEVETE!-_**

El muchacho fue sacado a patadas del lugar por el mismo Checo, ya estaba harto de esperar para poder arruinar a la secundaria Cosmos. Ya no más faltaba eso y acabar con Rodríguez para completar el plan, y ni siquiera la inutilidad de sus compañeros sería un problema para eso.

_/KKSSFH/_

Tenía planes, así que mejor sacó su radio de bolsillo y agarró la transmisión de otra radio.

-**_¿Ontiveros?-_**

**_*Checo, checo*_**

**_-Sí, oye, mandate a Pérez pal sótano, necesito a un Buey que sepa quebrar candados-_**

**_*Muy bien*_**

En la oficina de la directora, el tal Ontiveros le hizo una seña a Pérez para que esta atendiera al llamado de Checo.

De regreso en el sótano, checo miraba con cierta fiereza las rejas que lo separaban de su segundo objetivo principal. Aun era un fastidio el tener que lidiar con obstáculos tan simples.

-**_oh, lo admito señora, usted sí que sabe cómo asegurar su colegio de gente peligrosa, pero. . .-_** se volteó y miro a unos sujetos que estaban amordazados y sentados en el suelo –**_no será suficiente-_**

Eran los rehenes del colegio, estaban allí en el sótano, el área más dura de tomar por ellos en la primera horda, pero con evidentes resultados. Entre los capturados se encontraba la directora, los profesores y unos alumnos como Liam.

**_-Y yo me asegurare de eso-_**

-Hm. . . Hm. . .Hm-

-**_Vigílenlos-_**

-**_Si-_**

**.**

En el área de ductos y tuberías de la escuela, a Birch se le veía muy preocupada por su buen amigo Raffi quien no dejaba de sentir el dolor y la culpa de sus acciones pasadas. Apenas le había contado lo que paso en la tierra natal de su familia, pero de alguna manera el dolor se sentía recién efectuado ayer.

-Raffi, yo, no tenía idea de que hubieras pasado por algo así, nunca nos lo dijiste-

-¡Pues no tenían que enterarse Birch, ninguno de ustedes tenía nada que ver en esto!- se apretujo un poco –Esto es culpa de mi sangre y lazos familiares, los Rodríguez no tienen perdón alguno por lo que hicimos esos días-

-¡Pero no fue tu culpa!-

-¿eh?- le volteó a ver confuso

-¡Ustedes tan solo defendieron su posición, que al final ambos bandos no supieran respetarse en sus ideologías y planes a futuro, no hace que todo recaiga en ti y en tu familia-

-Ah. . . ay Birch- le dejó de mirar –No entiendes-

-¡Oh, vamos Raffi!-

-. . .-

-¡POR FAVOR, YA DATE UN RESPIRO!

-¡HMM!- se mostró un tanto agitado y a punto de explotar -¡No Birch, tu no entiendes, no lo entenderías así que deja de intentar animarme!-

-hm. . .-

La mirada penetrante de Raffi fue algo que tomo de sorpresa a la jovencita de pelos morados, su amigo le cayó con solo esa oración. Pues al verle bien, se le notaba los ojos vidriosos y rojos, como también el rastro seco de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y ni hablar de la inmensa nube negra que había sobre su cabeza. Birch termino hechita toda una miniatura con solo ver ese terrible lucir de su amigo.

-Raffi. . .-

-No lo entiendes- dijo ya un poco más tranquilo –Uno no deja de sufrir por sus pecados, así como así-

-Pero. . . ellos. . .- ahora fue ella quien le dio la espalda, al borde de las lágrimas –ellos tienen a mi familia ahora, mm-

Cierto, ahora ellos tenían a Liam a su merced, como al resto de la secundaria Cosmos

-y todo, por un certificado del ayuntamiento y un premio en dinero-

-. . .espera, ¿Qué?-

**.**

En la oficina principal de la dirección, el grupo alfa de los Escorpiones Rojos terminaba de colocar la última carga explosiva de pintura en bote, sobre toda una pirámide de pápelo escolar y demás cajas con contenido privado. El tal Ontiveros, el segundo al mando de Checo y la fuerza de los Escorpiones rojos, se cercioraba en persona de esta parte del plan puesto que no debía de haber fallas ni errores para el cumplimiento de esta fase, ya que lo más importante era; no dejar ningún dato en papel de la escuela intacto.

-**_no olviden la computadora, pónganla en la parte de arriba, sobre todo lo demás-_**

**_-si señor-_**

En cuanto a la batalla, esta se había movido del centro norte, a los pasillos del área oeste y canchas al aire libre. Donde los Cosmonautas, dirigidos por la mismísima Sandra, y la infantería de los Escorpiones Rojos, se batían a duelo en una lluvia de bolas de pintura.

-¡AH, TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS!-

En el sótano, los martillazos provocaban fuerte estruendo y una que otra chispa a fricción cada que, el tal soldado Pérez, golpeaba con toda su fuerza el seguro de la puerta de acero. Expectantes de su trabajo, estaban los rehenes, quienes veían con cierto nerviosismo como la puerta tambaleaba más y más con cada golpe que le era propinado.

-¡hm!- la directora tragó un poco de saliva por el miedo –hm, hm-

Ahora, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos internos del colegio, Birch y Raffi buscaban la via de salida de allí y así poder ir en ayuda de sus amigos.

-¡DIABLOS CHECO, ESTAS LOCO!-

-¡Raffi, espérame, ¿Qué ocurre?!-

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO, APRESURATE YA BIRCH, QUE HAY QUE MOVERNOS!- hablaba muy enserio por lo que se podía notar

-¡¿pero que pasa?!-

-¡ELLOS QUIEREN PAGARME CON LA MISMA MONEDA BIRCH, POR ESO NO HAY TIEMPO, MUEVETE!-

-¡Esta bien, ya voy!-

**_Continuara. . . . . . ._**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO: ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?

* * *

¡BANG!, ¡PLASH!

Bolas de pintura cruzaban el patio de receso tan raído como unas viles y alborotadas moscas en pleno basurero, al momento de llegar a su destino explotaban dejando una horrible mancha de tinta a color. No había lugar seguro para cubrirse, y los perdedores que creían tener un lugar excelente para cubrirse del fuego enemigo, eran rápidamente probados mal. Los escorpiones rojos, el grupo armado que vestía como un grupo de soldados rebeldes, buscaban por donde atacar y eliminar a sus enemigos, los Cosmonautas de la secundaria Cosmos, de una vez y por todas. Su lucha ya tenía que llegar a un final, según las palabras del líder rojo, y ellos sí que buscaban la victoria sobre los estudiantes canadienses. Lo que trae al campo de batalla de ahora.

¡BANG, BANG, BANG!

Los disparos de los escorpiones eran tres veces más efectivos, cada minuto los Cosmonautas perdían a uno de los suyos, obligaban al enemigo a retroceder y a gastar más balas de lo que ellos. Pero aun los chicos de Cosmos no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

-¡Resistan!-

-¡Cubran la izquierda!-

Un grupo de los Cosmonautas seguía en la lucha y este era conformado por el grupo de último año, penúltimo y uno que otro de los grupos menores. En medio de esos, se encontraba la misma Sandra esquivando y disparando balas.

¡BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

-¡Conténganlos!-

-¡Que ya no avancen, que ya no avancen!-

-¡YO ME ENCARGO!-

La pelirroja cargo su arma y se expuso al enemigo. Tan rápido como se mostró, comenzó a disparar a diestra, siniestra y certera.

¡PLASH!

-¡AHH!- le dio en la cabeza

¡PLASH!

-¡UHH!- directo en el tórax

¡PLASH!

**-¡EGHT!-**

¡PLASH!

**-¡NOOH!-**

¡PLASH!

**-¡HAYH!-**

¡PLASH!

**-¡AY!-**

-¡JAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reír ella -¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa muchachos? Acaso una chica les es demasiado!-

¡BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG!

Definitivamente Sandra provoco un poco de tensión al eliminar a esos cuantos escorpiones, pero también un alza en sus compañeros de escuela. Los demás al verla sintieron el impulso a disparar cuanta bala pudiera quedar en sus cargadores.

¡PLASH!, ¡PLASH! PLASH!, ¡PLASH!, ¡PLASH!

Otro grupo de escorpiones rojos cayeron eliminados del juego por los Cosmonautas.

**-¡Ah, se están recuperando!-**

**-¡Lo sé, pus estoy aquí contigo!-**

**-¡¿Ahora qué?!**

**-¡A darles su estate quieto!-**

El líder de grupo decidió sacar la artillería pesada de su bolsa trasera, mostrándole a sus otros compañeros el próximo movimiento.

Al otro extremo del patio, los Cosmonautas ya habían dejado de perder terreno y comenzado a ponerles un alto a los invasores. Pero esa valentía ya no les serviría de mucho.

-**¡CUBRANSE!-**

-¿Hm?-

Sandra fue la única que seso el fuego al escuchar eso, y también fue la única en notar el objeto lanzado hacia ellos desde la posición de los escorpiones. Cilíndrico, de color rojo y con gatillo de contacto sobre este.

-¿es eso una?-

"CLIK!"

-¡UH, GRANADA!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué?-

¡PLAAAAASSSHH!

La mitad de la primera línea de fuerza y ataque de los Cosmonautas cesaron el fuego cuando vieron la enorme emanación de tinta roja; cubrir al menos a unos cuatro de sus compañeros y por fragmentos alcanzar a ensuciar el pecho de otros tres en el proceso. Habían ensuciado tanto de tinta, que cuando los que terminaron sucios tuvieron que escupir tantito de sus bocas y sonarse de la nariz.

-¡¿Qué FUE ESO?!-

-¡PERO COMO PASO ESO!-

-¡AHH!-

¡NO ES POSIBLE!-

-¡¿TIENEN BOMBAS DE TINTA?!-

Fue un muy mal momento para que la confusión se adueñara de sus cabezas, olvidaron casi por completo de que aún estaban peleando una lucha, pero pronto el sonido de "CLINK, CLINKY" a sus pies les hizo poner los pies de vuelta en la tierra. Miraron a abajo y pudieron notar que eran otros cilindros de aluminio con gatillo.

-oh, uh-

¡PLAAAAASSSHH!

Ese aturdidor sonido les provoco pavor a los suertudos que no fueron alcanzados por la suciedad, esos invasores ahora estaban usando armas que no creerían posibles de existir en el juego. Tan solo comenzaron a arrojar cuanto cilíndrico contenedor tuvieran a la mano.

¡PLAAAAASSSHH!

-¡AHH!-

-¡AAAHH!-

¡AH, NOO!-

-¡HYYAAH!-

Era la hora de la retirada, todo estudiante de la secundaria Cosmos presente en ese campo estaba expuesto y mucho menos preparado para poder contra atacar al uso de esa arma. Los escorpiones retomaban su formación en fila, disparando por el frente y arrojando explosivos por detrás. La pérdida de esa área del colegio era más que inminente.

-ah, ah, ah, esto no es justo-

Sandra era testigo de la derrota de sus demás compañeros de escuela. Estaba oculta debajo del gran saco de timbre con el cual guardaban los balones de futbol, básquetbol, volibol y ovoides de americano los cuales había sacado a tiempo de la bolsa para ocultarse bien bajo de esta. Los escorpiones no se fijarían en el desorden pues la verdad, ¡Todo ya era un completo desorden en esa escuela! Y así fue, la pasaron de largo no más pateando una que otra pelota fuera de su camino.

-oh, que patético, esto no es justo, ¿ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?-

**.**

La batalla estaba de vuelta a los pasillos del colegio, escorpiones persiguiendo a Cosmonautas aterrados por el miedo y la higiene de sus ropas limpias.

-¡**_Corran corderos, corran!-_**

**_-JEJEJE-_**

**_-¡AHAHAHA!-_**

Así era, parecían pequeñas ovejas asustadas por el miedo que les infundían sus oponentes hambrientos de victoria, pronto todos quedarían eliminados y serían los escorpiones los vencedores.

-¡**_AHAHAHA!-_**

_¡SPLASH!_

**_-¿HM?-_**

Uno de ellos freno el avance en seco.

-**_¿Hm?-_**

**_-pablo avánzale-_**

**_-yo. . .yo. . .yo-_**

El tal pablo se veía la mancha azul que tenia el pecho, una mancha de bala de tinta por ende, estaba eliminado.

**_-Uh. . .-_**

El sujeto tan solo se dejó caer al suelo como si de verdad fuera un muerto de guerra. Sus compañeros por otro lado si se lo vieron con bastante preocupación cuando esto pasó.

-**_¡Pablo oye!-_**

-**_Oye que te pasa por que te tira. . ._**

_¡PLASHH, SPLACH!_

**_-Oh. . .-_**

**_-hm-_**

Tinta de color azul les impacto a los dos, justo en los visores protectores, así que también estaban eliminados y también tenían que hacerse los muertos.

-**_uh. . .-_**

**_-. . .-_**

A unos diez metros de aquella, en el cruce da pasillos, posición otros ocho miembros de los escorpiones les vieron caer eliminados desde su ubicación.

-**_Ah, tarados ya los. . . uh- _**el líder de equipo les hizo una seña otros dos del grupo –**_Váyanse para ese lado y cubran-_**

**_-¡EY!-_**

Los dos soldados dejaron de apuntar Este, y se dirigieron rápido al pasillo perdido. Su líder volvió a fijar su atención al pasillo principal, pero antes de que pudiera volver a disparar una sola esfera de tinta, los gritos de fingido dolor de sus soldados le llamaron la atención y este de inmediato volteó a donde se suponía que estaban ellos. Lamentablemente lo único que vio fue el explotar de una esfera roja en la protección de sus ojos.

_¡PLACH!_

_-__**¡Uh!. . .- **_y cayó al suelo

Los otros cinco miembros armados voltearon a ver solo cuando escucharon y después presenciaron el estado de su líder de grupo. Cesó el fuego, pero se quedaron como lelos allí parados cuando la tinta les exploto encima.

_¡PLASCH, PLASCH, SPLACHA, PLACH!_

**_-Oh, dios, oh dios, no, pero que. . .-_**

_¡PLASCH!_

_-__**. . .- **_y cayó como los demás

**.**

En la central de mando que era la dirección, ahora poseída por los escorpiones, estaba bajo el mando del tal soldado enmascarado únicamente conocido como Ontiveros. Allí el soldado se mantenía atento a los avances para destruir la documentación escolar de Cosmos, mientras el resto de los escorpiones luchaban a fuera, no más que si estaban haciendo mucho alboroto con las granadas explosivas de pintura.

-**_Hm, mucho ruido-_** se giró para uno de sus compañeros –**_Pásame tu radio-_**

**_-¿hm?. . .oh, si-_**

"KKHHS"

**_-Penitente, aquí gran O, contesta penitente aquí gran O-_**

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho segundos sin recibir respuesta del otro lado del comunicador.

"KKHHS"

-**_Penitente contesta, ¿Qué es lo que pasa penitente? Te estoy hablando oye, es gran O-_**

Otros nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince y ninguna respuesta aun. En cambio el ruido de afuera se seguía escuchando fuerte y muy claro, con gritos y chillidos de persona.

-**_hm. . .bueno-_**

"KKHHS"

**_-¿alguien más me escucha? Este es gran O-_**

"KKHHS"

**_-Es Ontiveros maldición que es lo que pasa, dejen de eliminar a esos inútiles por un minuto y contesten por favor, ya-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*¡AAH, SEÑOR!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_-¡Hm!- _**alejo tantito el radio de su oreja, eso fue un sonido extraño -**_¿Quién habla?-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*¡AAAH, SEÑOR, AYUDA, AHH!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_*¡Señor, yo. . ¡ ¡OH, ME DIO!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_*¡AAH!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_-¡HM, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE LES ESTA. . .!-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*Señor es. . . ¡AAAH, NOO, AH!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_-PERO QUE RAYOS, ¿Quién HABLA?-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*¡AQUI OLVERA, SEÑOR, YA VEO AL. . .! ¡AGHH!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_-PERO. . ¡OLVERA, RESPONDA, OLVERA, MALDITASEA!-_**

Mientras Ontiveros se ensañaba con el boto de transmisión, el resto de sus hombre comenzaron a notar algo extrañamente peculiar con los gritos de afuera, tanto del pasillo como en el patio del colegio. Pareció como si de momento los gritos disminuyeran tantito, solo para volver, pero con distinta entonación y asentó en ellos. Pareciera como si fueran ahora otros quienes estuvieran siendo los perseguidos en esos momentos allí afuera.

**_-ah, ah- _**comisaron a bacilar algunos

-**_¡SSH! ¡Quiero escuchar tontos!-_**

"KKHHS"

-**_Funciona-_**

"KKHHS"

**_-vamos-_**

**_-ah, ah, oye-_**

**_-¡Que se esperaran!-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*AAAH, SEÑOR*_**

-¡**_AL FIN!-_**

"KKHHS"

**_*AAH, SEÑOR, SEÑOR, ES ÉL, ES ÉL, EL MALDITO ESTA AQUÍ Y LO VAMOS A. . . ¡AAGGTH!*_**

"KKHHS"

**_-¿ÉL?-_**

**_-¡SEÑOR!-_**

**_-¿EH?-_**

**_-ESCUCHE-_**

Y escucho el escándalo de afuera en los pasillos, salones y patios. Los gritos ya no eran de los Cosmonautas, se reconocía por el asentó en estos gritos, podría jurar que eran los Escorpiones quiñes gritaban. Pero era imposible a menos que. . .

**.**

En el sótano, en el centro general de poder y conectividad de la escuela.

-**_¡RAMÍREZ!- _**gritó checo mirando para el techo -**_¡HMM, TODOS ARRIBA!-_**

Todos sintieron mello con el grito de su jefe, así que asintieron y rápidamente tomaron sus cosas.

**_-¡EXCEPTO TÚ, TÚ Y TÚ PEREZ, ABRANME ESA PUERTA!-_**

**_-¡AAHHH, SÍ!-_**

Les echó una mirada asesina con la cual no discutirían en lo más mínimo, tan solo le asintieron y volvieron al trabajo.

-**_Bien-_**

Checo se retiró junto con los otros miembros de los escorpiones arriba donde la batalla. Ahora los tres muchachos podían respirar más tranquilos sin la terrorífica presencia de su jefe allí. Tan solo tenían que continuar con el trabajo. Más no esperaban que en esos momentos alguien les estuviera observando.

**Continuara. . . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo Seis: **In-Ajuste de cuentas, el último balin Rodríguez

* * *

Arriba los escorpiones arrojaban sus granadas de tinta explosiva tan solo para que estas fueran pateadas y golpeadas de vuelta a ellos por no más que por el mismo chico buscado por ellos, el mismo Raffi Rodríguez armado y cargado con tinta.

**_¡BOOM!_**

-**¡AAAAH!-**

Una buena porción de los escorpiones en el área fue eliminada, dándoles oportunidad a los Cosmonautas de poder responder el fuego.

-¡Ahora, muévanse!- les dijo el rodríguez

-¡AAH!-

-¡VAMOS!-

-¡VIVA LA REVOLUCION!-

En lo que pasaban de largo a Raffi, este tan solo se mantuvo en un lugar y espero a que todo quedara más accesible.

-¡Sigan, yo me adelanto a la oficina de la directora!-

-¡ANDANDO!-

Los escorpiones que no fueron alcanzados por la bomba de tinta, apenas se estaban recuperando de su milagrosa eludida, para entonces empezar a ser de una a uno eliminados por los estudiantes del colegio.

-**¡¿AH?!-**

**-¡ELLOS!-**

**-¡AAH!-**

-¡AAH!-

-¡SIN PIEDAD!-

**.**

Raffi estaba prosiguiendo por el pasillo casi llegando a donde la sala de maestros. Claro que de allí varios escorpiones aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, refuerzos de los invasores, quienes al ver rápidamente a Raffi se prepararon para disparar.

-hm-

Rodríguez actuó a prisa entrando por la puerta de uno de los salones de clase, lamentablemente el salón tenia tanto entrada en el frente como por la parte de atrás (uno de esos salones con doble pizarrón y vista). Se aproximaron a las orillas de la puerta a los dos extremos, uno de ellos acerco la mano a la perilla y a la cuenta de tres, entraron al ataque.

-**¡AAAAAH-**

**-¡AAH!-**

**-¡AAGH!-**

Disparan muchas cargas a su entrada al lugar, lamentablemente ninguna de sus cargas resulto efectiva. La pared se manchó de rojo por la pared y el pizarrón, uno que otro asiento también, pero ninguno le dio al Raffi. El moreno estaba ausente y sin rastro alguno. Los siete chicos que entraron al salón no lo veían allí presente, solo mesa bancos, la pizarra, un mapa, un globo terráqueo y el escritorio del profesor. . ¡El escritorio del profesor!

-¡JAJAH!-

De la gran mesa el moreno se apareció de perfil apuntándoles con su arma de pintura y. . .

¡BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG!

**.**

En el sótano, los dos guardias que deberían de cuidar de Pérez y de los prisioneros, estaban platicando tranquilos y sin nervios en la entrada de la habitación como si haya afuera no hubiera guerra. O al menos lo estaban antes de que se pudiera escuchar las pisadas de alguien, venir directo a su posición.

-**¿Hm?-**

**-¿eh?-**

La vista puesta en el pasillo y allí al fondo la figura de una muy asustadiza Birch se avecinaba a ellos.

-hm. . .-

Su arma hacia ruido por culpa de sus nervios expresados en su agitar de manos, y bueno la verdad estando solo ella, los escorpiones no sintieron amenaza alguna en realidad. Tan solo un poco de ternura hubo en sus corazones al ver a una niñita tratando de ser valiente ante la evidente superioridad de ellos.

-**¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Pérez saliendo de adentro con su arma -**¿hm?-**

**-es solo una niña-**

**-muy tierna-**

**-¡JEJEJEJ!-**

Birch tan solo les vio sin entender una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo por culpa de la barrera del idioma. . . y de que todo este tiempo ellos prácticamente estaban hablando español y no inglés.

-¡HM!- frunció forzadamente el ceño y apretó la agarradera del arma -¡AHHHH!-

Disparos, disparo, y muchos, muchos más disparos de tinta salieron de la boquilla del a pistola de Birch. De arriba abajo, todo se llenó de tinta purpura y en forma de jotas de agua. Sí, todo quedo sucio, todo menos los tres Escorpiones rojos, quienes tan solo se vieron a ellos mismos extrañados y sorprendidos de la horrenda habilidad que Birch poseía con el gatillo. Ni un rozón en la ropa los ensucio y eso si ya era demasiado, aun para un novato sin experiencia.

-ah, uh, ah, uh, ah, uh. . .-

Birch tan solo termino cansada y sin aire después de todo su griterío.

-**MJ-**

**-J. . .-**

**-¡AH!-**

Los tres.

-**¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!-**

Comenzaron a reírse de la chiquilla, cosa que fue un error, ella los escucho reír como si ella fuera una clase palloza y patética. Entonces, los adentros de Birch hirvieron como nunca antes en la vida.

-¡HM!-

Sujetando ahora con mucha más firmeza y control el gatillo, ella levanto la boquilla del arma y le disparo al primero de los tipos directo en la cabeza.

_¡BANG!_

**_-. . .-_**

Los otros dos vieron a su amigo caer eliminado, para entonces voltear a donde la chica, pero demasiado tarde.

_¡BANG!_

**_-AAH-_**

El segundo cayó igual que el primero, ahora estaban solos ella y Pérez. Él intento tomar rápidamente su arma de la funda, éxito, le apunto rápido y haló del gatillo al mismo tiempo que ella.

_¡BA-BANG!_

_-hm-_

**-hm-**

Directo en el corazón, sí, eso fue lo que pasó, Birch le dio directo en el corazón. Mientras que él, tan solo le dio un impacto directo pero en el brazo derecho al nivel del codo. Ella lo elimino, pero él tan solo la inutilizo de una extremidad, según está estipulado en las reglas de la guerritas.

-¡No sabré español, pero sí sé cuándo un chico es un idiota!-

Sus últimas palabras para ellos, mejor prosiguió a liberar a los otros de su captura y asegurar la conexión y protección del sistema.

**.**

En patio de actividades recreativas del colegio, Sandra continuaba echada en el suelo, no más que ya la bolsa de las pelotas se había recorrido por el viento del lugar dejando expuesto la mitad de su cuerpo. Ella estaba inconsciente, no le molestaba el frio suelo del lugar, tan solo ya no parecía poder pelear más, ni por la escuela, sus compañeros, ni siquiera por ella misma, pero aun no eliminada por desgracia.

En cuanto al lugar, todo se veía relativamente calmado, más los estragos de la batalla de esa área eran muchos en cambio.

-. . .-

La paz y tranquilidad del viento en cambio fue irrumpida por los pasos de un hombre. Un escorpión rojo rezagado.

-**Ah, ah, ha-**

El sujeto ya había visto a la pelirroja a la distancia, toda echada en el piso sucio, rodeada de balones y demás cosas que habían sido tiradas al suelo por la batalla.

El soldado miro a su alrededor solo para ver si no era alguna clase de emboscad o algo. Al no ver nada, prosiguió su camino hacia la joven Cosmonauta caída.

-. . .hm- ella pareció racionar al escuchar los pasos del escorpión acercarse –ah-

El tipo se le planto de frente, dejando escapar un suspiro burlón contra la roja, que poca resistencia ofrecían los de esa escuela, pensó para sus adentros el Escorpión rojo.

-**ay, ay, ay- **que más daba, se agachó y la tomo del brazo

-eh. . .-

La enorme bolsa se le atoro en el otro brazo a ella al momento de erguirse, pero eso no le impido lograrla poner de pie.

-**Ven aquí-**

Sí que estaba muy exhausta para ni siquiera poder reaccionar bien. Pero, mejor para él disfrutaría eliminarla de cualquier modo que fuera. Acerco su mano a l cabello de ella para así quitarle un feo mecho que le caía a los ojos y le quitaba lindura a su carita broceada.

-**Hm, hm- **preparo su garganta para hablarle en inglés –**_Ves algo que te gusta niña-_**

_¡BANG!_

**_-_****¡uh, té hm!-**

-No- dijo la autoritaria pelirroja

Entonces el manto que le cubría su otro brazo cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su arma de tinta.

-**¡GHT!-**

Ni siquiera él pudo decir algo, ya lo habían eliminado con un disparo al pecho. Sandra lo libero de su otra mano y este pudo caer de una vez al suelo.

**.**

En la oficina principal, Ontiveros seguía al pendiente de sus hombres por la radio. Realmente esperaba que pode recibir respuesta de sus otros compañeros, paro al parecer nadie le respondía, cosa bastante preocupante y de causar miedo. Ya mejor se preparaban para acabar siquiera con esto, con destruir esos documentos era más que suficiente.

-**al carajo-**

Salió de la oficina para el pasillo, allí vio a unos seis de los suyos resguardando el lugar y otros cuatro esperando por órdenes. Se dirigió a quienes podían hacer mandados y los otros le miraron extrañado por tal cambio en él, no se suponía que hiciera nada sin el consentimiento de Checo, pero eso ya si sería perder tiempo según él.

**-Vállense a avisar a las camionetas, a la patada con este lugar-**

**-oh, bien-**

**-esta. . .bien-**

Los cuatro a pesar de no gustarles la idea de arriesgarse a ser eliminados mejor siguieron la orden de Ontiveros. Cuando esos se fueron, él jefe se dirigió pero a los que custodiaban el pasillo.

**-¿y las mochilas?-**

**-están en ese salón- **apunto a la puerta de otro salón de clases cercano

-**Está bien-**

Se dirigió a donde le dijo su compañero, tan solo empujo tantito la puerta y allí mero mero estaban unas mochilas con equipo radial para detonación, justo lo que usaría para volar los datos de la escuela de una vez, ya con o sin el permiso de Checo, para hacerlo aun antes de que pudieran siquiera destruir los servidores de la escuela.

-**Hm, ya, nos, vamos-**

Estaba ya por salir con el equipo cuando solo se escuchó el caos allí afuera.

**-¡AHH!-**

**-¡OOH!-**

**-¡IIIGGH!-**

**-¡AAYY!-**

Cuatro cuerpos cayeron, eso se escuchó a la perfección. Ontiveros dejo las mochilas mejor allí y salir afuera a ver que pedo estaba pasando.

-**¡HM!-**

Mejor se hubiera quedado adentro.

-**. . .hm-**

Al final del pasillo, se encontraba un muchacho vestido de azul y armado con solo una pistola de tinta al estilo revolver. Los dos muchachos que aun tenia Ontiveros se mantenían con la armas arriba, no más que si sentían tantito mello con ver a ese misterioso muchacho moreno al final del pasillo.

Ontiveros mantuvo la calma al parecer, pues sabía bien de quien se trataba, quien era él, su casta y habilidad con el gatillo. No sintió temor aun cuando aquel chico levanto la vista y allí esos ojos negros les vieran de la peor manera posible, era un Rodríguez, Raffi H. Rodríguez.

-**Hm, cubran los documentos-**

**-¿eh?-**

**-Y cierren la puerta-** los miro con una de aquellas expresiones de patrones** -pero para ayer, ¿eh?-**

**-ah. . .-**

**-m. . –**

Los dos acataron, pero no bajaron la guardia por ningún minuto, a pesar de que era una Demente cosa la que les pedía su jefe, tan solo se movieron con cuidado a la oficina y se encerraron allí. Al fin estando solos ellos dos, ya nada les estorbaría.

**-AWW. . .Rodríguez-**

**-**_Ontiveros- _dijo en español

El escorpión dio un paso al frente.

-**¿Tú familia?-**

_-Avergonzada-_

Ontiveros sonrió con su labio.

**-¿Tus tíos?-**

_-Arrepentidos-_

_-¿_**Y tú?-**

_-Arrepentido-_

_-_**¿Y yo?-**

_-Tuviste la razón. . .-_

Ontiveros sigiloso, acerco su mano lentamente al cinturón y de allí a su arma de tinta, Como Raffi quien alejo su mano del gatillo, pero apretó con fuerza el mango del arma.

-. . .-

**-. . .-**

¡DESENFUNDARON, AMBOS Y. . .!

_¡BA-BA-BANG!_

-**¡AAGHT!-**

Raffi había hecho un giro de tornillo, cubriendo su pecho de la bala de tinta con el hombro izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha disparó desde sus espaldas a las plantillas de Ontiveros, un lugar sin protección alguna para los fuertes impactos de bala de tinta.

-**¡MMMGGT!-**

Inutilizado de sus pies, sumado al dolor, Ontiveros se encontró a si mismo echado en el piso, su arma caída a unos treinta centímetros de su alcance, y a un Rodríguez así de encima suyo.

-. . Pero en ese entonces-

-**ah, ah, oh. . .-** vio el arma de Raffi apuntándole a sus ojos -**hm-**

_¡BANG!_

** .**

Ontiveros eliminado, el mejor hombre de Checo había sido eliminado, como también los planes para hacer volar la información de la escuela con tinta. Raffi ahora tenía en su posesión la mochila con los radio-detonadores y apenas le costó un brazo.

-_cada cosa en su lugar-_

**¡POW!**

Los muchachos de Ontiveros derribaron la puerta de la dirección con las armas arriba y listas para eliminar. Lamentablemente para ellos, Raffi ya estaba adentrándose por uno de los ductos de ventilación lejos de su alcance.

**.**

En los pasillos del colegio, la Batalla había revivido para los Cosmonautas de Cosmos quienes ahora parecían tener un mejor control de la situación, incluso si acaso los Escorpiones tuvieran armas explosivas ya los Cosmonautas respondían sin temor alguno ante aquellas armas. Algunos bateaban las cargas con objetos de metal y/o plástico para regresarles sus bombas y ni hablar de la infantería. Cosmos había recuperado a muchos de sus jugadores, quienes habían sido capturados, ahora estos estaban descargando su furia contra aquellos sus captores. Entre ellos se podía ver a un chico de cabellera corta color Rubio, vestido de verde y lentes de sol; Liam el payaso del colegio volvía al juego.

-¡AAH!- gritaba iracundo -¡VIVA COSMOS!-

_¡BA-BANG!_

Y eliminaba a un escorpión.

**.**

En el centro del colegio, ósea la oficina de la Directora, una cuádrupla de Escorpiones rojos liderados por Checo, el enmascarado como sicario, llegaban al lugar con un tanto de prisa. Prisa como para que Este Checo no le importara cubrirse al entrar como en su casa.

-**¡ON-TI-VEROS!-**

Grito primero llamando por su segundo al mando, y meramente, allí se encontró con una escena brutal de Escorpiones llenos de tinta. Sus hombres, sus soldados, su mejor mano derecha eliminada del juego, también inconsciente pero eso era lo de menos.

-¡Recuerda, a un hombre llamado Simún Johnson!-

-**¿hm?**-

Checo volteó y lo único que pudo ver era a uno de los suyos, raro, que era Sergio el inútil quien estaba allí parado detrás de todos ellos, con la mirada baja y poco animo reflejado en sus ojos. También había hablado en ingles al parecer.

-**_¿Por qué?_****-**

Sergio le miro sin su protección de la cara.

-**Le presento, a la directora y a unos de los profesores, del colegio, Cosmos-**

Sergio se hizo a un lado donde podía verse claramente, a la directora Lemon y unos otros tres de los profesores del colegio, armados y listos para atacar. Esto, sin duda dejo a Checo con cierta sorpresa, ¿Cómo fue que escaparon del armario y. . .

-**Pérez-** murmuro

-El señor Simún, ese tipo, es quien se encarga de hacer este tipo de eventos posible, su nombre artístico es otro pero estoy segura de que lo conoce como el tipo de la cabellera en blanco a la permanente- dijo ella

-**_Hm, yo, no sabría responderle, directora- _**_dijo en inglés _-**hm- **alzó hombros

-Usted, nos engañó, amenazo y retuvo en contra de nuestra voluntad, solo por concurso de dinero y no por algo intercolegial como dijo, jamás podríamos costear una destrucción como esta y nos veríamos forzados cerrar-

En el blanco, lamentablemente para el disgusto de Checo tenían razón y ahora. . .bueno, tal vez ahora debería continuar de todos modos, ganar y llevarse la gloria.

-**_Aun así directora, tiene que  
seguir ciertas reglas y procedimientos-_**

-Oh, yo no creo señor Checo, por lo que se, nosotros estamos en la misma competición, Las reglas se aplican tanto para usted como para mi si ganamos, como su permanencia en el país si no sabe pagar bien su estancia-

Checo hizo una ligera expresión de sorpresa y disgusto ante aquellas palabras.

-¡**_Sergio, no vas a hacer nada!-_**

**_-lo siento señor, pero, me temo que yo ya no cuento nada en este lugar-_** se dejo ver la espalda, toda ya manchada de balas y tan solo volvió a recargarse a la pared

Era todo, todo condujo a esto, los primeros en el equipo de los Cosmonautas de frente suyo y armados. Por primera vez sotnia la presión de poder ser eliminado del juego por sus rivales. Aun podría hacer algo, aun podría ganar, tan solo tenía que desenfadar rápido y acabar con todo de una vez, aun si no podía ser él quien encontrara a Ramírez y a su familia para acabarlos, tenía que ganar ahora en serio.

-. . .-

-**. . .-**

-¡AH!-

_¡BA-BA-BANG, BANG, BANG!_

El grito fue seguido por los disparos de las armas de tinta, ambos grupos desenfundaron lo más rápido y el número de sujetos allí se vio reducido. Checo desenfundo rápido y le disparo a uno de los profesores junto a la directora, la directora y su segundo acompañante se deshicieron de la compañía de checo, pero aun así no pudieron evitar que el mismo líder de los Escorpiones rojos lograra quitarle su última ayuda a la Directora.

-¡**NGTH!-**

-¡AH!-

Ambos se apuntaron, checo con mucho más control que ella, estaban a punto de alar el gatillo cuando una bala de diferente arma cruzo el pasillo en ayuda de la directora.

_¡PLACH!_

-**¡AH!-**

Checo recibió el tiro a nivel de hombro derecho, pero aun en el juego, no más que ahora si estaba expuesto a los disparos. Mejor se retiraba de allí de una buena vez.

-**¡Ah!-**

Se dejó ir para atrás entrando a la oficina de la directora, pero siendo rápidamente seguido por esta y víctima de los constantes disparos de esta.

-¡NNH!-

¡_BA-BA-BA-BANG!_

No hubo cuartel en contra de Checo, balas impactaron contra sus piernas, muslos, barriga, pecho, ante brazos. Más aun en tiroteo el tenia chance a un último disparo y eso no lo malgastaría, le daría en la cabeza a la directora.

**-¡EGH!- **alzó el brazo

-¡No!-

_¡BANG Y, PLACHT!_

Un tiro de gracia a la mera frente de la cabeza de Checo, más que suficiente para dejarlo noqueado por el golpe, cortesía de Raffi, un héroe sorpresa para acompañar a la directora.

-**th. . .a. . .-**

Checo perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se fue para atrás impactando la frágil ventana de la oficina y de allí, caer unos dos metros para el patio. Se escuchó el quiebre de algunas ramas a dos segundos después de que Checo había dejado la oficina y después silencio absoluto.

-hm-

La directora volteó para ver quien había sido su salvador, y allí vio a Raffi, portando su revolver de pintura como todo un profesional.

-Joven Rodríguez- dijo ella

-Directora Lemon- dijo él

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, después prosiguieron a encaminarse a la ventana del cuarto y ver para aclarar cómo había quedado su enemigo. Este estaba, inconsistente, tirado sobre los arbustos y lleno de pintura por todo el cuerpo. Pronto otros Cosmonautas llegaron a ver quién era quien se había caído de la ventada. La directora y Raffi levantaron la vista y sorpresa que se llevaron, los estudiantes estaban forzando a los Escorpiones a retirarse de la escuela, a modo de balas y bombas de tinta. Los escorpiones que escapaban en esos momentos, levantaban la bandera blanca de rendición para que ya nos los persiguieran más lejos, ósea que solo una cosa significaba, Cosmos Ganaba.

'_se acabó'_ dijo Raffi para él

El muchacho entonces se retiró de allí, con la cabeza abajo y un cansancio que se le notaba desde lejos.

-¿Joven Raffi?-

La directora lo miro confusa y estaba dispuesta a seguirle pero, los gritos de victoria de su colegio atrajeron su atención mejor. Los muchachos, todos ellos, Cosmonautas, festejaban su victoria en el patio del colegio a vitoreadas altas, incluyendo Birch desde las puertas principales, Sandra cerca del pastizal del patio oeste, y Liam quien festejaba colgado de la estatua del colegio con el puño en lo alto. Todos gritando a coro el nombre de su escuela, pues todo ya había llegado a su _Fin._

"¡_Cosmos, Cosmos, Cosmos, Cosmos, Cosmos, Cosmos!"_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Epilogo, continuara._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Epilogo; _**un mar de desilusión y gloria.

Para la puesta de sol en Ottawa Canadá, el colegio Cosmos ya rogaba por un descansó. La razón de eso era el cansancio de todas las actividades de limpieza que tuvieron para dejar todo, o al menos lo más que se pudiera, en orden.

Ya para la hora de las seis y diez de la tarde, la mayoría de los desastres más escandalosos se habían limpiado y ahora los estudiantes se podrían retirar a casa.

-ah, que cansancio-

-tengo hambre-

-Necesito ducharme-

-quiero estar en mi cama-

-Que habrá pasado en el programa-

-Necesito lavar esta camisa-

-espero que no nos hagan venir mañana-

Sus comentarios estaban bien dirigidos y desde luego tenían su derecho. La batalla duro más de lo que ellos hubieran esperado o querido desde un principio, pero ese asunto, le correspondía a la directora. En ese momento ella y los demás profesores se les unieron a los alumnos.

-ah, que coso-

-si, lo sé-

-¿directora qué haremos ahora?-

-No hablar del asunto, yo me hare cargo de cobrar nuestro premio, lo usaremos para las reparaciones y limpieza del colegio- dijo sin mirarles, tan solo continuo caminando –esto pronto debe quedar en el olvido-

-¿hm?

Los profesores se miraron los unos a los otros un tanto, incomodos, pues algo así no se olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Pero quien no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente todo lo que acababa de ocurrir esos días, serían los alumnos del colegio, hablarían y alardearían de todo lo ocurrido, pero no a un nivel que realemente fuera preocupante para alguna autoridad fuera del colegio. Solo burlas, risas y recuerdos nada graves de lo pasado allí.

La misma Sandra en esos instantes trataba de ya pensar en otras cosas, como el patinaje o la televisión, tan solo quería irse de allí y volver a casa. Habían pasado tres días y no había visto a sus peluches desde que toda la locura comenzó.

-¿uh?-

Otra chica que no tenía más deseos de permanecer en la escuela, era Birch, la gótica del colegio estaba ya esperando por la estatua de la escuela por sus amigos, allí topándose con Sandra a la salida justamente.

-Sandra-

-Rara-

-JE, si- no le molesto el pequeño insulto, pero, le miró seria después de eso –ah. . . ¿Cuántos arácnidos pisaste?-

-Supongo que más que tu- dijo desviando orgullosa la mirada –Pero si eso no cuenta como actividad extracurricular, entonces créeme que me hare escuchar con Lemon en dado caso-

-JEJE, no lo dudo, pero ni de chiste. . .- entonces se puso seria -Nosotros no decimos nada, y ellos se marchan de aquí-

Sandra bostezo, siempre tan seria, ella solo quería relajarse ya.

-Aw, que amargada, estas igual que Raffi, pero si sabes algo de él, me avisas quieres bueno, mejor, ahí te vez-

Así la pelirroja comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, rumbo a casa. Todo parecía estar más o menos bien, la verdad, estaba todo de color gris. Raffi, su amigo, su amor, ahora tenía que alejarse de todos por un tiempo.

Para esa misma tarde, Raffi ya se encontraba en aeropuerto de la ciudad, viendo desde un enrejado como un avión partía tomaba ritmo y entonces partía lejos de allí con dirección al cielo.

-hm. . .-

Todo había quedado en malas para los Escorpiones, o se marchaban ya sin molestar ese mismo la escuela, o la escuela llamaba a la policía de verdad, para resolver el asunto. Tuvieron que aceptar, pues además del engaño, estaban amenazando con luego ir a "ver" a la familia Rodríguez para el día siguiente.

-Ah. . .cielos-

**_FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_-¿Cómo que tal vez no vuelvas a la escuela?- pregunto Birch_

_-eso no lo sé, tan solo, debo advertir a mi familia, ellos sabrán mejor que hacer-_

_-¡PERO, PERO!-_

_La chica sí que le había afectado tan repentina noticia._

_-¡Pero los vencimos!-_

_-Si, lo hicimos, pero, eso no los detendrá-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-La única razón por la que vinieron aquí, fue porque me encontraron a Mí, tan solo un pequeño eslabón de la familia Rodríguez-_

_-1Pero los derrotaste en su juego!-_

_-Si, apenas detuve su mensaje-_

_-¿Mensaje?-_

_-Si Birch, no lo vez, esto tan solo sería una pequeña demostración, para mi familia, para que supieran que esto era serio, los conozco, y esto sería tan solo el inicio de un terrible acoso. . .pues, si algo tiene mi gente.  
. . es sed de justicia-_

_Ella no lo soporto, tan solo lo tomo de los hombros y le obligó a encararla._

_-¡PERO DE QUE HABLAS, ERES RAFFI, EL CHICO MPAS GENIAL Y BUENO QUE CONOSCO, HICE UN MANGA CON UN HEROE BASADO EN TI!-_

_Sonó raro la verdad, pero no menos valioso en realidad._

_-Lo siento, pero, no podemos arriesgarnos, buscar a Un Rodríguez en tierras calientes, es como buscar una guja en un pajar, pero aquí, las probabilidades no me ayudan a mí y a mi familia-_

_Se quitó las manos de su amiga de encima, para después empezar a caminar lentamente para el horizonte._

**_FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Ya estaba caminando por la tranquila vereda, cuando lentamente de lejos, una vieja camioneta familiar se le comenzó a acercar por detrás. Era el auto familiar de sus papás, eso no había duda.

-¡Ah, aquí!-

Se giró y levantó el pulgar, la camioneta lo vio y pronto fue estacionando cerca de donde él. Él se subió y allí estaba su papá, su abuela y su prima. Le hicieron lugar, y volvieron a arrancar.

-Raffi-

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-

-bien, ah, supongo mamá-

-tranquilo hijo, veremos si se puede hacer una orden de restricción, nadie nos quitara esta vida aquí-

-en. . .¿verdad?-

-Ya verás hijo, esto se pasara en unas semanas, volveremos después a casa y podrás volver con tus amigos a la escuela-

-gracias mamá, quería escuchar eso-

-Te lo prometo, hijo, todo lo que pasó durante esa visita con tus tíos, no te perjudicara la relación con tu noviecita esa-

-¡PAPÁ!-

-¡JEJEJEJEJE!-

Así partieron los Rodríguez de tierra fría, tenían que, si no podría haber otros afectados como con la escuela, pero no era un adiós, era un hasta pronto. Los Rodríguez podrían descansar entonces, el día llegaba a su final.

**Fin.**


End file.
